LA PUESTA EN ECENA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA!
by skarlet3
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se conocen desde que son pequeños y son los mejores amigos, solo uno de ellos tiene bien claro cuales son sus sentimientos hacia el otro, lee y descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este Fic originalmente esta en ingles y es una traducción que hice hace ya cerca de un año; cuando lo leí me encanto y me atreví a pedir permiso de la Autora original Kabutogirl93, quien amablemente acepto bueno para que me a largo solo quiero que lo disfruten, ah! por cierto son varios capítulos así que lo iré colocando uno por semana sin más que decir les agradezco que lo lean.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es pura ficción. ^_^

________________________******___________________________

**1º CAPITULO.**

La campana sonaba en lo alto, de la High school konaha de ninjas, para hacerles saber a los estudiantes que era el final de este día.

En la clase diecisiete todos los estudiantes y el profesor se habían ido a excepción de Hinata Hyuga de dieciséis años, una Kunoichi en el tercer año de entrenamiento, quien todavía estaba colocando sus pertenencias en su portafolio, cuando ello termino de guardar sus libros noto que el salón de clases estaba vació.

"bien creo que podría intentar acabar este libro de Romeo y Julieta hasta que algún profesor me eche fuera del salón."

Ella alcanzó en su mochila para conseguir sacar su libro de Romeo y Julieta, cuando consiguió sacarlo, lo abrió en la página que estaba señalada, y así que comenzó a leer. Hinata había comenzado solamente la lectura de la primera palabra cuando sintió algo reclinarse sobre su hombro.  
Ella giro su cabeza y lo vio, a su viejo mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha de diecisiete años el leía del libro que ella tenía sobre su hombro.

"¡Sasuke, te dije antes y te digo otra vez, no puedes leer sobre mi hombro!"  
Dice Hinata, tratando de mantener la calma

Sasuke apenas mirándole, dijo  
"Bueno los profesores han dicho una y otra vez que no se puedes permanecer en el salón sin un profesor en el mismo."  
Ella suspiró y cerró el libro en la página marcada al mismo tiempo. Hinata realmente no le gustaba el hecho de el que tenía un talento para responderles a las personas. Entonces, tan pronto como ella coloco el libro dentro de su mochila y se puso de pie, Sasuke pellizco su mejilla.  
"¿Por que fue eso?"  
Hinata gimoteo frotando su mejilla pellizcada.  
"No se me agrada la lectura"

El solamente hizo enojar a Hinata y ella deseo gritarle, pero él le diría probablemente algo peor por respuesta. Intentó calmarse y estar lo más tranquila como le era posible.

"Bueno, quiero ir a mi casillero para tomar mis cosas. Entonces podemos leer la historia en tu casa, ¿está bien?"

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo " gane otra Vez".  
Hinata comenzó su camino con Sasuke, un camino largo, demasiado marcado. Desde que eran vecinos de casilleros no podía decir nada al respecto. Entonces cuando consiguieron el casillero, marco el código y trató de darle un tirón, pero no se abría.

"¡Rayos! ¡Está atascado de nuevo!" Hinata pensó en voz alta.

Sasuke sólo dio un golpe a la puerta del casillero causando que Hinata saltara y cayera hacia atrás abriendo el casillero y así ella aterrizara en sus brazos.  
"Wow… eres realmente torpe," Sasuke dice claramente ayudando al mismo tiempo a ponerse de pie sosteniéndola de su espalda.  
Ella decidió pasar por alto el comentario y continuar sacando sus cosas. Entonces sintió algo sobre su cabeza, tocó la parte superior de su cabeza, lo sujeto y lo sintió, era una pequeña caja.  
Que eso resultó ser cuando ella se la quito de la cabeza para verla. Se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien giro la cabeza hacia otro lado y asintió.

Ella la abrió y había un hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño medallón de corazón en él.  
Sasuke solo murmuro detrás de ella.

"feliz decimoséptimo cumpleaños Hinata"

Hinata se giro y dijo al tiempo que se ruborizaba como una manzana  
"¡G Gracias!"

No podía creer que había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, y que era ahora de la misma edad que Sasuke, hasta que llegue su cumpleaños de nuevo. Pero a decir verdad su familia casi nunca celebra su cumpleaños así que ella perdió de vista la llegada de este.

Ella comenzó a tratar de colocarse el collar cuando Sasuke se lo arrebatado  
Hinata pregunto "¿Qué haces?" Pero Sasuke simplemente respondió "¡Me permites ponértelo?"

"Esto es lo extraño acerca de Sasuke, el primero es tan frio, pero al mismo tiempo no significa que no sea dulce" Pensó Hinata al mismo tiempo que se dio vuelta a fin de que él pudiera ponerle el collar.  
Sasuke pone lentamente el collar y con su mano roza en el cuello, acto que enseguida causa que el corazón de Hinata comenzara a latir rápidamente. Cuando el consiguió poner el collar, Hinata se dio vuelta resulto que sasuke la miraba fijamente, permaneciendo de esa manera antes de que volviera a darse vuelta, ruborizándose y continuara tomando cosas de su casillero  
Pero tan pronto como ella lo cerro sintió una mano agarrar su mentón que le daba vuelta alrededor hacia la cara de Sasuke, los ojos de ambos se reunieron de nuevo.  
Se quedaron igual por un minuto y empezó acercarse más y más cerca de la suya. Hinata puede sentir como si ella fuera pegada a la tierra y como su corazón estaba punto de estallar.

BONK!

Algo golpeo sus cabezas. Cuando Hinata y Sasuke frotaban sus cabeza adoloridas se escucho una voz que les regaño

"Nada de eso dentro de las salas de la escuela! Guarden eso para cuando estén afuera o cuando los dos se casen! "

Dieron vuelta para ver a uno de los profesores, Kotetsu que aun tenía un rodillo de papel.  
Luego cuando Hinata en realidad entendió lo que quiso decir ella tartamudeo  
"Nnnnn-no eees lo queee usted!"

Kotetsu dejo el regaño y miró a Hinata. Y preguntó: "OH! ¿Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata sabía que si ella respondía probablemente tartamudeaba demasiado por lo que sólo asentía. Entonces él tomó su brazo y dijo: "Está bien vaya a la oficina de la directora (la 5ª es la directora de la high school)

"p p pero porque y yo?" Hinata preguntó conmocionada y aún con la tartamudez.

"Usted está acusada de robo de los documentos de prueba, ya que fueron por lo visto revisados " Kotetsu dice mientras La arrastra.

Ella tiro y le dijo "pppero yyyo, pppero no!"

"Bueno, con su tartamudez me hace pensar aun mas que si lo hizo"  
Kotetsu gritó tratando de tirar de ella a la oficina del 5 ª hokage.  
Y cuando ella estaba a punto de ser arrastrada hacia la oficina se escucho un fuerte golpe en la pared causando que Kotetsu parara y se diera vuelta, al igual que Hinata y vio a Sasuke que había cerrado su mano en la pared lo que fue evidente para Kotetsu.

"No hay forma de que alguna vez Hinata robara! Confió en ella , si lo hubiera hecho, me lo habría dicho! "  
Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Kotetsu, soltó a Hinata, y comenzó a caminar hasta Sasuke. Pero entonces otro maestro que era Kakashi lo golpeo, provocando a la vez que retrocedieran en direcciones opuestas. Hinata noto que Kakashi llevaba la mochila de su ex-novio Naruto Uzumaki

Kakashi se disculpo con Kotetsu, consiguiendo girarse al nivel de Sasuke, le dio una golpee en la cabeza a este. Luego, con un poof de humo Naruto apareció y documentos comenzaron a volar fuera de la mochila. Kotetsu agarró uno y exclamó "¡éstos son los que faltan de la prueba!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"  
Tartamudeo Hinata, pero Naruto giro la cabeza para otro lado como si él muriera de pena si la miraba. Miró tristemente hacia el piso mientras se aferraba a su falda blanca firmemente, como Naruto fue arrastrado hacia la oficina del hokage.  
Entonces cuando estos se habían ido Sasuke camino hacia Hinata

"Hey, ¿no vas a salir?, ella sacudió su cabeza mientras todavía miraba hacia abajo, fue cuando sintió una presión en el pecho y levanto su cabeza al recordar por que Naruto había terminado con ella, el se había fijado en Sakura Haruno"  
"Es todo culpa tuya, que él me dejara y que ahora este con Sakura!" Hinata lo acuso "Porque tu robaste mi primer beso!"

Flash back  
Hace diez años, una Hinata de siete años caminaba junto a unas niñas que estaban preguntando si les podía prestar dinero para Dios sabe que. Cuando todas comenzaron a correr hacia Sasuke Uchiha.  
Hinata podía ver a las niñas tratando de conseguir la completa atención de Sasuke. Más niñas comenzaban a apretarse en torno a Sasuke. Él de alguna manera observando a Hinata y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Entonces cuando llego a ella, la tomo de los hombros, y rompió sus labios contra los suyos. Eso hizo que todas las niñas gritaran y salieran llorando. Sasuke se marcho como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Hinata no cambio su forma de pensar con respecto a él, solo que era un especie de bruto.

Pero a lo largo del día las niñas comenzaron evitarla, ella sabía que Sasuke acababa arruinar su vida social! Así que después de la escuela Hinata corrió hasta Sasuke y le preguntó con indignación  
"Por qué hiciste eso?"

Sasuke miró y le preguntó: "¿Qué hice?" Ella sólo lo miro fijamente con la incredulidad de que no recordara lo que hizo.  
Luego pregunto de nuevo plegando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho  
"¿Por qué me besaste?"

Entonces él asintió como si acabara de recordar y dijo  
"Para conseguir alejar esas niñas de mí. Eso es todo".

Final del flash back

Hinata entonces pensó: "¿Cómo llegamos a ser buenos amigos después de tal incidente?"  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar, que Sasuke levanto su falda hasta exponer su ropa interior, eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos al gritar y tirar de su falda.

"que demonios!" Hinata ruborizándose comenzó a gritar y golpeado con los puños a Sasuke.

"Bueno… yo quería tu completa atención cuando empezara a hablar",

Él dice claramente esquivado los puñetazos que venían hacia él. Hinata dejo de lanzarle golpes y cruzó las manos para mostrar que ahora tenía su atención al tiempo que comenzaron a salir de la escuela.

"¿Qué robara tu primer beso que tiene que ver con Naruto y contigo?" Sasuke preguntó  
"AH! YA quieres decir que estuviste con él durante cuatro meses y nunca se besaron?"  
Hinata le miró deslumbrada en él mientras ella sacudió la cabeza.  
Sasuke empezó a reír, lo que hizo que Hinata se enojara aun mas.  
"No es divertido!" reclamo Hinata.

Cuando termino de reírse de Hinata, Sasuke la miró y preguntó "Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste, que eras mala besando o algo?"  
Entonces ella arrojó su puño en la cabeza de este golpeandolo

"NO."

"lo que pasó fue que yo estaba hablando de mi primer beso con mis amigas Ino Yamanaka-", dijo Hinata, pero Sasuke interrumpió preguntando "¿Quieres decir con la estúpida líder de estúpido club de fans?"

Ella sólo asintió muy enojada. Después continuó diciendo  
"Bueno hablábamos de cuando tendríamos nuestro primer beso, pero luego me acordé que yo ya había tenido el mío contigo!"  
Exclamó Hinata, ya cerca a la entrada de la escuela.

Sasuke le preguntó antes de que ella pudiera decir más "¿Y qué? le dijiste que yo era un buen besador? "Hinata se sonrojo y el soltó malignamente una sonrisa.

"¡No! Le dije que tuve mi primer beso contigo cuando yo tenía siete!"  
mientras comenzó a dar un paso delante de él. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, Sasuke la agarró del brazo y se disculpó.

"Oye no te preocupes que estoy seguro de que Naruto regresa rogándote!" Dijo Sasuke.

"Lo dudo! Me refiero a que Sakura es tan… "  
Hinata se detuvo cuando vio un volante pegado en la pared para el club de drama justo frente a ella.  
"Es para una audición de la obra de Romeo y Julieta!"  
Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia el papel para ver la lista de nombres. Había mucha gente que no conocía, leyó el nombre. Pero la última cosa escrita en la lista era lo que la golpeó de sorpresa la cual decía:  
Naruto Uzumaki, y noto que no estaba Sakura Haruno.  
CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

2º CAPITULO

Hinata sólo estaba leyendo el nombre 'Naruto Uzumaki, noto que no estaba el nombre de ¡Sakura Haruno' lo reviso una y otra vez para confirmar lo que acababa de leer era cierto. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera leerlo otra vez su falda se levanto.

Hinata gritó, mientras bajaba su falda, y Sasuke volvía a estirar su mano hasta la falda, que probablemente intentaba volver a levantar.  
"¿ Y ahora porque fue eso?" Hinata grito muy enojada.

"¿Qué estás mirando?", Preguntó, con calma. Ella no se molesto en responderle a lo que sólo señalo el anuncio de Romeo y Julieta mientras lo miraba muy molesta.

Él espero un momento y le preguntó:  
"deja adivinar, ¿intentaras hacer la prueba para conseguir la atención de naruto?"

"¡Nooo!……, No me refiero a que sí! "Hinata gritó frustrada.

Luego, caminó hasta la mesa en el marco del anuncio, recogió la pluma, y escribió su nombre abajo del de Naruto.  
Entonces, recogió uno de los papeles que decía

"Escena del balcón: Romeo y Julieta.

Por favor, para preparar este acto viste de Julieta si eres chica y de Romeo y si eres un chico. Las audiciones serán en el teatro de la escuela el viernes después de clases. "

Sasuke entonces agarró la pluma, escribió su nombre debajo del suyo, y agarró un script.  
"queeee!, ¿tu intentaras hacer la prueba?" pregunto sorprendida Hinata y el solo asintió en repuesta.

"¿Por que?"  
Pregunto con curiosidad, pero también con temor de saber la repuesta.

El sonriendo respondió.  
"Así podré reírme cuando tartamudees, te confundas y por la pena te desmayes en la audición"

Hinata estaba realmente triste por la respuesta y comenzó a regañarlo todo el camino hacia su mansión. Entonces él la detuvo y pregunto:  
"¿hoy es jueves, no?"  
Ella sólo asintió pensando que no importaba y luego recordó qué día sigue del jueves.

"¿Entonces las audiciones son mañana?" ella pregunto aterrada.

Antes de que ella se aterrara aún más, Sasuke le pego en la cabeza y dijo:  
"No te preocupes! En lugar de leer el libro en mi casa, es mejor ensayar en mi casa!"

"Pp…pero tengo una prueba y la tarea!"  
Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza por el dolor, mientras que Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa.

"Entonces vamos a terminar todo eso primero y luego a ensayar!" Sasuke gritó de nuevo, ya que entró en la casa y quitaron los zapatos. Luego, a medida que se dirigían a la habitación de Sasuke, la voz de su madre se escucho y pregunto:

"¿Eres tu Sasuke?"  
"Hmn", murmuro Sasuke en respuesta, mientras su mamá aparecía en la esquina.  
"OH Hinata, ¿ustedes dos quieren algo para comer?"  
"Claro, pero usted podría llevárnoslo a la habitación de Sasuke?"

Hinata preguntó sonriendo. La mamá de Sasuke siempre ha tenido una fuerza tan positiva en ella que no podía evitar no sonreír cada vez que la veía.  
Así que la mamá de Sasuke asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Luego, cuando Sasuke y Hinata entraron a la habitación, colocaron en el lado derecho las cosas y comenzaron a trabajar en sus tareas.  
Después de treinta minutos finalmente terminaron todo su trabajo y la mamá de Sasuke llego con el té y bolas de arroz.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Pregunto nerviosamente.  
Hinata felizmente asintió cuando ella comenzó a poner sus cuadernos en su mochila y sacó su script.

"¿Ustedes dos no están haciendo nada malo?" preguntó nerviosamente mientras Sasuke y Hinata colocaban la comida en la cama, en medio de donde estaban sentados.

Hinata miró sorprendida y contestó "No, ¿por qué dice eso?"

la mamá de Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro aliviado y respondió:

"Bueno, ustedes dos han estado solos en una habitación por bastante tiempo. Solo quiero decir que no quiero nietos, no hasta que los dos tengan la edad suficiente para salir de mi casa y sean capaces de mantener su propia familia".

Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron ruborizarse y solo dijeron

"¡Queeeee!, ¡por que dice eso no me gusta!"

Entonces la mamá de Sasuke dio una risita y dejó la habitación. Poco después Hinata respiro profundamente y dijo  
"¡¿Me pregunto por qué siempre piensa eso…?!"

Sasuke sólo respondió

"Bueno, no sé, pero tal vez debemos tratar de romper las regl para asustar a los de afuera!"

Hinata le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
Poco después al negociar las posiciones para el ensayo Sasuke consiguió estar de lado derecho para ensayar.

Después de veinte minutos Hinata pensó en voz alta  
"Me pregunto ¿por qué Sakura rompió con Naruto…?"

Sasuke entonces respondió "¿Me pregunto si él fue quien lo hizo?, pero entonces no me sorprendería si ella fue la que lo terminó."

"Eso no puede ser cierto!" Grito Hinata "me refiero a que Naruto nunca dejó de hablar de ella cuando estábamos juntos!"

Sasuke argumentó "Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué diablos estamos hablando de cuando comenzaste andar?".

"Bueno, eso realmente no es de tu incumbencia! Pero una cosa te puedo decir es que Sakura es más inteligente, más bonita, más agradable, lo que nunca seré! ", Ella exclamo y lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

"No es verdad! En mi piñón Sakura Haruno es una boba…, con un corto temperamento, y es la persona más irritante que he conocido, aparte del Club de Fans! "Sasuke dijo de nuevo. (Nota del autor: mis disculpas a los fans de Sakura)

Hinata lo Miraba sorprendida, mientras que algunas lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de mí?" Pregunta silenciosamente.

"Bueno, creo que eres una niña, que tiene un corto circuito, y eres la persona más torpe que he conocido", respondió Sasuke, "Y mph!", dijo mientras con una almohada lo golpeo en la frente.

"Bueno, discúlpame por no ser perfecta",  
Gritó Hinata aventando una de las almohadas hacia él. Ella comenzó a llorar, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.  
cuando comenzó a sollozar más fuerte Hinata sintió dos brazos que se colocaban a su alrededor, y ella se fue presionado cerca del pecho de Sasuke.  
"No me dejaste terminar! También creo que eres la más dulce, bonita, y la única chica que tiene gusto de mi por quién soy", dijo Sasuke sonrojándose.

Hinata abri sus ojos en estado de shock, y coloco sus brazos alrededor de él y de nuevo lo abrazo. "Gracias…" susurró Hinatal.

Ella se sentía tan segura en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Pero entonces ella empujó suavemente a Sasuke, mirándole a los ajos, mientras que el puso sus manos sobre su cara para limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas con los dedos.  
Hinata pregunto con timidez  
", Sasuke, um… ¿cómo te sientes acerca de mí?"

"Yo ya te lo Dije," respondió Sasuke.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza y pregunto tímidamente.  
"No, me refiero a que si hiciste por que yy yo tt te gusto o si me am amas… o algo?"

Sasuke se sonrojó notablemente y respondió: "Y Yo... Um… y yo… "

Entonces él dejó de hablar, cuando Hinata escucho una suave click procedente de detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Ambos voltearon mirando a la puerta, pero no se abrió como pensaba Hinata.

Luego Sasuke se levantó fuera de la cama.  
"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" pensó Hinata

Ella saltó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia el para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Luego Sasuke levantado su mano e hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. Hinata se detuvo, pero no le pregunto nada. Después de diez segundos en silencio; Sasuke abrió la puerta rápidamente y entonces la mamá de Sasuke, el papa, y el hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha cayeron hacia fuera de la habitación de Sasuke.

"Demonios, todo este tiempo han estado escuchando todo"  
Reclamo Sasuke.  
Hinata podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas al pensar que la familia de Sasuke escucho toda la conversación.

"Q Que!,sino se escuchaba nada de lo que ustedes hablaban!" La mamá de Sasuke contestó nerviosamente y mientras su papa volteaba hacia arriba.

"Entonces ¿por qué usted y la oreja de papá estaban presionadas contra la puerta?, y ¿por qué Itachi tiene una grabadora?"  
Gritó Sasuke apuntando a la grabadora de Itachi.

"Jiraiya-sensei, nos está dando más crédito si podemos grabar una conversación en una cita romántica," Dice Itachi aclarando.

Sasuke regaño a todos excepto a Hinata por supuesto, y luego cuando todos se fueron trato de calmarse.  
Hinata hecho un vistazo a el reloj que mostraba que eran las 5 de la tarde y tuvo que ponerse en marcha o de lo contrario su primo Neji Hyuga podría tener un ataque de impaciencia! Comenzó a empacar y le dijo a Sasuke que tenía que irse.  
Caminaron juntos a la puerta de entrada, y como Hinata estaba a punto de salir Sasuke dijo.  
"Así que, Te veo mañana…"

Hinata sólo asintió y se dio vuelta; ella odiaba salir de la casa de Sasuke, eso la hacía sentirse sola y tener que regresar a su casa adonde su padre la miraba hacia abajo tan a menudo. Pero después  
Sintió un toque en el hombro y tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, Sasuke presiona sus labios suavemente en su mejilla. Después él cerró la puerta, Hinata froto su mejilla donde Sasuke la beso.

Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos, totalmente diferentes, a la primera vez que el la beso.

Mientras ella caminaba a casa, comenzó a preguntarse, "¿como seria si él me besara de nuevo como cuando teníamos siete…?"

"Espera un minuto! ¿Qué estoy pensando?! Sasuke ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, no puedo pensar de él de otra manera! "  
Hinata se dijo a sí misma cuando llegó a la entrada de su mansión.

"¿Qué es lo que dices?", Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de Hinata que hizo que saltara.

Ella volteó a ver a su primo de dieciocho años de edad, Neji Hyuga y ella sacudió la cabeza para indicar que no era nada. A medida que ambos entraron en la mansión Neji pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta, "¿De nuevo estabas en la casa de ese Uchiha?"

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió cuando ella se quito sus zapatos.  
"Bueno, es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque el no me agrada," dijo Neji claramente y comenzó a quitase los zapatos.

Hinata giro sus ojos volteando hacia él y dijo,  
"a ti no te gusta ningún chico que tenga que ver conmigo."

"Eso no es verdad!" gritó Neji.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Neji la abrió, era un chico en uniforme de cartero mostrando un paquete en la mano.  
El Chico sonrió y dijo: "Hola, tengo un paquete para Hinata Hyuga."

"ELLA NO ESTA INTERESADA EN CHICOS COMO TU, ASI QUE BOTALO!" gritó Neji al mismo tiempo que azotó la puerta en la cara del chico.

Hinata suspiró y pensó: "Vaya… que hipócrita."

Entonces se dirigió a su habitación y cuando entro allí el teléfono empezó a sonar. Ella levanto la bocina y el que estaba en la línea era Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?" Hinata pregunta.

"¡No vayas a la audición mañana!" Exclamó Sasuke.

"¿Qué, por qué? Me refiero a que podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga para regresar con Naruto-kun! "Hinata exclamó sorprendida.

"¡Escucha Hinata, él sólo va a hacerte daño!" De igual forma en que las flores de cerezo son más hermosas en los sepulcros que cuando la sangre de los muertos manchan por debajo de las tumbas, es decir, él no es como tú estás pensando, y mucho menos es como en los meses en que estuvieron juntos! "Exclamó Sasuke.

"¿Y por que las Flores de cerezo?" Hinata preguntó;  
"me refiero a las mareas rojas en las playas son hermosas pero son venenosas porque han nacido de la contaminación! ¡Pero eso no es culpa de las playas! " Dijo Hinata

"¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decirme con esa especie de metáfora?" Exclamó Sasuke.

"Yo no sé! Creí necesario pensar en algún tipo de metáfora para hablar de nuevo contigo! "Hinata gritó," ¡Pero de todas maneras es mi elección, con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida!"

"Muy bien muy bien, no necesito esto! Pero no digas que no te lo advertí! "Sasuke grito en voz alta colgándole a Hinata.

Hinata miro la bocina del teléfono que tenía en la mano y se preguntó: "¿Qué es todo esto…?"

Final del capítulo 2

Hola gracias por haber leído el primer y el segundo capítulo, pero sigo aclarando el fic no es mi autoría es de** Kabutogirl93** quien originalmente lo escribió en ingles, yo solo soy una traductora claro con previo permiso de ella ^_^, pero sigan leyéndolo porque esta genial, a mí en lo personal me encanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º CAPITULO**

Al día siguiente Hinata había memorizado el script y se sabía sus líneas de memoria. Ella estaba lista para La audición, pero le preocupaba lo que estaba mal con Sasuke.

Hinata incluso había notado que cuando caminaban juntos a la escuela, Sasuke evitaba hablar con ella. Pero habían terminado por tener una conversación acerca de la prueba de hoy.

Hinata pensó que tal vez a Sasuke no le gusto la metáfora que uso para responderle el día anterior por teléfono ya que esta había sido la peor en la tierra.

En la clase antes del almuerzo pensó,  
"lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y nunca lo había escuchado hablarme como lo hizo ayer. Quizás sea porque no conoce bien a Naruto-kun, y el está siendo sobré protector conmigo".

Entonces sintió un ligero toque en la cabeza y la voz del profesor dijo:  
"disculpe, Hinata Hyuga ponga atención!"  
Ella se volvió a un rojo brillante, cuando en la clase comenzaron a reírse. Entonces sonó la campana para el almuerzo y una Hinata avergonzada se apresuró a escapar de allí a la mayor brevedad posible.

Cuando ella llego a el área del almuerzo trató de buscar Sasuke, pero él no estaba en ninguna de las mesas. Así que Hinata decidió comer afuera, en el césped y cuando ella se dirigía a la salida oyó que alguien la llamaba. Ella volteó a ver, era nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka.  
"Hey Hinata, ¿podemos comer contigo?" Naruto preguntó alegremente.

Hinata sólo asintió, aunque a ella le pareció un poco extraño de que Naruto sonara tan alegre y que quisiera comer con ella! Entonces salieron y encontró lugar debajo de un árbol. Ellos se sentaron y compartieron sus alimentos uno con el otro (aclaro, no de la manera desagradable). Luego cuando Naruto tomo algunos alimentos de Hinata dijo sorprendido:

"Wow, Hinata esto es grande! Sin embargo no es lo que yo me esperaría de ti! "

Hinata se sonrojó y dijo con timidez, "En realidad lo compre en una tienda al lado de mi casa."

Naruto miró hacia abajo avergonzado e Ino le dijo:  
"¡¿Sabias que existe un verdadero arte para coquetear y puedo enseñarte?!".

"Eso lo sé! No es necesario que me enseñes nada! "Naruto respondió a Ino.

Luego Ino simplemente respondió: "No, tu no lo sabías y es por eso que soy tu profesora particular en la escuela"

Hinata solo sonrió al verlos discutir y reír, "¡Que alegres!"

"¿Qué te parece tan alegre sobre un idiota y una muchacha molesta que discuten?", Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Ella se volteó para ver a Sasuke, que se sentó a lado derecho de ella.  
"Sasuke-kun, donde has estado todo este tiempo cariño?" dijo Ino alegremente.

"¿aquí has estado todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Sasuke a Hinata cuando estaba abriendo la caja del almuerzo y haciendo caso omiso de Ino.

"Sí, ¿y dónde estabas tu?" Preguntó Hinata, y el solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Sasuke también pasó alrededor su almuerzo, Ino dijo alegremente: "¡Wow Sasuke tú hiciste todo esto?"

"No, lo compre ayer en la tienda que esta junto a la casa de Hinata", respondió fríamente.

"Pero tú lo has calentado, ¿cierto?" Ino preguntó tratando de sonar alegre. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza con un no, Hinata había notado que estaba muy disgustado.

"Extraño, Ino y yo estuvimos también allí y no te vimos", dijo Naruto. Entonces Hinata noto que con ese comentario Sasuke parecía aún más molesto que antes, como si el odiara pensar en el día anterior.

Para cambiar el tema a fin de que Sasuke no explotara contra Naruto, Hinata preguntó:  
"Así que he oído… Q qq ue… Sakura Haruno rompió contigo has tenido alguna idea de-¿P ppor qué? "

"En realidad Terminé con ella. Ella puede volverse aterradora, cuando llegas a conocerla", respondió Naruto con escalofríos.

Hinata miro a Sasuke y el estaba usando la sonrisa de "Te lo dije". Ella quería quitar la sonrisa fuera de su rostro, pero no quería que Naruto conociera su lado feo, no hasta que estuvieran casados (como si esto fuese a pasar). Así que ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, entonces recogió lo que pensó que era su comida con los palillos. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera ponerlo en su boca Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Hinata volteo a verlo y él le señalo sus palillos. Cuando ella miró sus palillos noto que había recogido una oruga muy peluda.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Hinata gritó arrojando sus palillos en el aire y abrazo a Sasuke inconscientemente.

Sasuke dijo riendo, "¡Mírate, eres la chica más torpe que jamás haya conocido!"

Hinata lo empujó lejos y le gritó, " Grr eres un semejante bruto"

Pero entonces ella recordado a Ino y Naruto y volvió sus ojos hacia ellos. Era evidente que Ino estaba mirandola ferozmente a Hinata y Naruto estaba mirando de igual manera a Sasuke. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Así que… Hmm… ustedes van a probar para la obra de la escuela?" pregunto Hinata para romper el silencio.

"Sí, me encantaría ser escogida como Julieta, así yo podría aparecer en la televisión de todo Japón", dice Ino en tono soñador dejando de mirar a Hinata y volteando hacia las nubes  
Hinata se sintió aliviada de que Ino ya no tenía la vista en ella, pero entonces pareció recordar que Ino dijo aparecer en la televisión.  
"Espera, ¿q q qqué significa, t t tu-aparecerás en la televisión?" Hinata pregunto todavía conmocionada.

"¿No leíste el letrero arriba del volante?"  
Preguntó Ino sorprendida. Hinata miró hacia abajo avergonzada porque ella sólo había leído los nombres que estaban escritos abajo y principalmente el de Naruto Uzumaki, notando que no estaba con Sakura Haruno en el.

Ino suspiró y explicó:  
"Pues la obra será grabada y se pondrá al aire en televisión de todo el Japón. Después, los vídeos grabados serán copiados y vendidos por todas partes para ganar dinero para nuestra aldea Konoha".

Hinata comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estomago, porque ella era extremadamente tímida y no podría ser observada por una multitud y si fuese así entonces por lo general ella sufriría un embarazoso accidente.  
Pero antes de que ella pudiera sentirse mal una mano se deslizo por la de Hinata apretándola. Se volvió hacia Sasuke quien sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y ella sólo sonrió de nuevo mientras le apretaba la mano de vuelta.

Luego Naruto interrumpió y dijo airadamente, "Hey! Es mejor prepararnos para la siguiente clase que está a punto de comenzar!"

Así que cada uno consiguió estar del lado izquierdo de su casillero Hinata abrió su casillero tomo todas sus cosas para el próximo período y, cuando se dio vuelta para irse vio a Sasuke que la miraba de frente con una mirada seria en su rostro. Abrió su boca y lo que salió fue:

"TRAES!… Oh no espera eso fue la campana para ir a la siguiente clase".

Hinata preguntó: "¿Qué?" Y entonces el sólo sacudió la cabeza y la dejó para su siguiente clase. Ella se encogió de hombros y, a continuación, hizo lo mismo.

Después de clases en el teatro de la escuela, Hinata se forzo a sí misma para entrar en este, donde se reunió con otro montón de estudiantes sentados en las sillas al frente del escenario. Ella de alguna forma encontró un asiento en la parte delantera y sentándose detrás de las sillas con personas de unos veinte años o más, detrás de un escritorio.  
La habitación era tan ruidosa, con cada persona hablando que Hinata no podía escuchar lo que pensaba.

Entonces Hinata vio a una hermosa mujer de alrededor de unos veinte años con larga cabellera color marrón, que dio un paso en el escenario con una cerveza en la mano y un par de audífonos en la cabeza. (Una diadema con audífonos y micrófono)

La mujer miraba irritada a la multitud, comenzó formulando la pregunta: "Hey ¿pueden callarse todos ahora?"

El parloteo comenzó a disminuir hasta que se calmo. La mujer tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, suspiró y dijo alegremente:  
"Hola, a todos! Mi nombre es Yashiro Todaiji y voy a dirigir la obra de Romeo y Julieta en su escuela! "

Hinata se sentía a ella misma y el grito de asombro de la muchedumbre. Yashiro Todaiji fue el director de la película Hacerlo en el Paraíso, es la película del la cual todos los profesores nunca pararon de hablar especialmente Kakashi Hatake.

Yashiro después continúo y dijo:

"Está bien, quiero creer que la mayoría de ustedes tienen memorizadas sus líneas para la audición?"

Debido a eso hubo un fuerte sonido de grillos, como si toda la sala del teatro estuviera realmente tranquila.  
Hinata había memorizado sus líneas, pero decidió guardar silencio para no llamar la atención.

"Bueno… eso es genial…", dijo Yashiro con un tono sarcástico.

"Entonces vamos a ver cuanrtos son todos hasta ahora", dijo bebiendos otro sorbo de su cerveza,  
"OH y aquí tienen a los siete jueces y yo. Vamos a llamar por sus nombres y si no están en el escenario en dos minutos entonces presumiré que no están aquí y quedaran fuera! "

La audición llevaba treinta minutos y ya habían conseguido pasar las primeras cincuenta personas, algunas de las personas ni siquiera eran de la escuela.  
Las jóvenes fueron obligadas a subir al balcón falso y actuar como si alguien estuviera allí hablando con ellas. Asimismo, Los Chicos tenían que estar debajo del balcón, simular que hablaban con alguien en el balcón y después subir y hablar dulcemente como si estuvieran hablando con una chica.

Hinata suspiró y se deslizo en su silla a punto de dormirse después del acto de Ino, cuando el nombre Naruto Uzumaki fue llamado. Ella se sentó derecha para verlo actuar de Romeo, y de todos él era realmente bueno, pero era tan escandaloso que la mayoría de los jueces se cubrió los oídos, ya que allí los miró, después hizo la pregunta, "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¡Bien! Podrías bajar tu tono de voz? "Yashiro preguntó tratando de mantener el ritmo de su sonrisa.

"…" Naruto susurró algo, pero había vuelto la tranquilidad.  
"Bueno… usted sabe lo olvide!"  
Yashiro suspiró decepcionada, y después sondeo llamando "Hinata Hyuga!"

Entonces Hinata sintió algo subir por su garganta pero ella se lo tragó, caminó lentamente hasta el escenario y subió al falso balcón. Cuando consiguió subir, ella vio todos los ojos sobre ella, otra vez sintió cosquillas en el estomago, y solo termino de colocarse allí.

"En cualquier momento, por favor, mientras todavía se pueda beber de esta cerveza!" Yashiro gritó desde el escritorio de jueces.

Hinata estaba dispuesta a retirarse, cuando ella tocó su pecho y sintió el collar que le dio Sasuke. Ella lo sostuvo por un segundo, lo miro y recordó que si se retiraba o cualquier otra cosa Sasuke estaría insistiendo de nuevo, él nunca la dejaría vivir si retrocedía.  
Entonces Hinata se pregunto, "¿De todos modos,Dónde está Sasuke?"

Entonces decidió hacerlo y empezó a decir sus líneas.

¡OH, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre,  
Abjura tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto."

Dijo Hinata con tanta confianza como le era posible, con la esperanza de mostrarle a Sasuke que podía con eso.

"Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo Tú eres tú propio, no un Montagüe, ¿Un Montagüe? ¿Qué es esto? Ni es piano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni otro componente. ¡Oh! ¡Sé otro nombre, cualquiera! ¿Qué hay en un nombre?, Eso que llamamos rosa, lo mismo perfumaría con otra designación. Del Mismo modo, Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría, al perder este nombre, las caras perfecciones que tiene. -Mi bien, abandona este nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo y toma todo lo mío en cambio de él."  
Dijo Hinata ya con más confianza.

Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir más surgió la voz de Sasuke diciendo:  
"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame tan sólo tú amante y recibiré un Segundo bautismo: De aquí en adelante no seré más Romeo."

Hinata mirando para ver donde estaba Sasuke, no pudo encontrarlo, así que continúo con sus líneas, olvidando a la multitud que la miraba.

"¿Quién eres tú, que así, encubierto por la noche, de tal modo vienes a dar con mi secreto?"

Luego, de repente de detrás de las cortinas Sasuke salió y dijo sonriendo:  
"No sé qué nombre darme para decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa querida, me es odioso, porque es un contrario tuyo. Si escrito lo tuviera, haría pedazos lo escrito".

Hinata se sorprendió por su repentina aparición y que aguardaba tan guapo bajo el balcón. Entonces salió del trance cuando Sasuke escaló hasta el balcón falso, lo miró, y dijo:  
"Mis oídos no han escuchado aún cien palabras pronunciadas por esta voz y, sin embargo, reconozco el metal de ella. ¿No eres tú Romeo? ¿Un Montagüe?".

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y dijo:  
"Ni uno ni otro, santa encantadora, si ambos te son odiosos"

Hinata miro a los ajos a Sasuke y dijo:  
"¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Con qué objeto? Responde. Los muros del jardín son altos y difíciles de escalar: considera quién eres; este lugar es tu muerte si alguno de mis parientes te halla en él".

Entonces Sasuke respondió,  
"Con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros; pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener al amor: Todo lo que éste puede hacer lo osa. Tus parientes, en tal virtud, no son obstáculo para mí".

Entonces él inclina la cabeza hacia Hinata y la besa suavemente en los labios. Al principio se sorprendió, pero Hinata rápidamente se relajo y besó a Sasuke de nuevo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella se sentía como en un sueño o en el cielo o algo así. Pero entonces ella se separo de él cuando ella escuchó a la multitud aplaudir.

Hinata tratado de empujar lejos a Sasuke mientras comenzaba a enrojecer como una manzana. Cuando lo miró al rostro, el sonrió, y sus brazos todavía la sostenían firmemente.

"¡Sasuke, pervertido déjame ir!" Hinata le susurró al tiempo que intentaba liberarse.

"Sí, claro como si realmente quisieras que yo...!"  
Sasuke susurró de nuevo sonriendo y aun abrazándola firmemente.  
Ella se sonrojó aún más (si eso es posible), porque lo que dijo era verdad, Pero todo el mundo los estaba mirando y ella sabía que las fans de Sasuke acabaría con ella y Naruto no pudiera comprender la situación, como siempre!

Yashiro dijo alzando la voz:  
"OK, ustedes dos consigan una habitación o algo? Nos faltan un montón de personas que están aquí para la audición, y mi marido me matara si bebo más de una o dos latas de cerveza o cualquier tipo de licor! "

Hinata y Sasuke miraron hacia abajo y se disculparon por su mal comportamiento. Pero Hinata podía ver que en realidad Yashiro estaba sonriendo como si realmente hubiera disfrutado la demostración. Después tomaron sus cosas y salieron del teatro para irse a casa.

"Eso es solo genial Sasuke! Ahora has robado mi segundo primer beso! "Hinata regaño mientras caminaban a casa.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo, "Como si tu no lo hubieras disfrutado…"

"Bueno sí, pero lo hice", dijo Hinata cubriéndose la boca sorprendiéndose por lo que acaba de decir.

Sasuke sólo sonrió triunfalmente y caminó por delante de ella, entonces ella tomo su mochila para golpearlo, pero fallo. Luego se puso su mochila, cruzo los brazos y dijo en tono de voz triste:

"Yo solo ruego por que me den el papel de Julieta después de lo que pasó!"  
¡"No te preocupes que la mujer del licor estaba probablemente borracha para darse cuenta en lo absoluto, de lo que hicimos era incorrecto", dijo Sasuke  
"y pensé que eras realmente bueno! Si probablemente así, lo hiciste".

Hinata suspiró se agacho enojada con la actitud y el sentido de humor de Sasuke. Pero ella tuvo que admitir, si no fuera por él habría estado tan mal en la audición y no habría sido divertido. Así que acabo de decir,  
"Sasuke?"

Sasuke volteo, Hinata tomó un profundo aliento, y entonces dijo sonriendo, "Gracias por ayudarme."

"q q que? Yo… me refiero a que me estas agradeciendo", dice nervioso. Hinata se rió porque en realidad le dijo algo tan sorprendente que lo hizo tartamudear por primera vez.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió malvadamente y Hinata dejo de reír cuando lo vio.  
"Entonces me puedes compensar usando tu lengua la próxima vez que nos besemos en una prueba," dijo Sasuke alegremente.

Hinata comenzó ruborizándose y empezó a tratar de golpearlo con su mochila.  
"Eres tan sucio pervertido! Te odio! " Hinata gritó mientras lo hacia.

Sasuke sólo corría riendo mientras esquivaba todos los golpes lanzados por ella.

El final del capítulo 3

**Escrito por: Kabutogirl93  
Traducción por: SKARLET3**

________________________________******************************************____________________________________

^_^ GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. Chapter 4

4º CAPITULO

Ha pasado una semana desde las audiciones (lo que significa que de nuevo es viernes), y Hinata podía sentir acumular su ansiedad durante su última clase de la escuela. Mientras que la campana sonó y cuando abandonó la clase seguía preguntándose,

"¿Conseguiré el papel?, ¿conseguiré el papel? ¿Conseguiré el papel? ¿Conseguiré el papel? "

Mientras ella caminaba a su casillero seguía haciéndose esa misma pregunta. Hasta que ella consiguió sus cosas del casillero, su falda dio vuelta hacia arriba. Ella gritó, al mismo tiempo que la bajaba, y miraba a la cara a Sasuke,  
"¡¿Acaso no se puedes encontrar otra forma de obtener mi atención?!"

"Bueno, si yo lo hiciera de otro modo entonces yo no podría ver nada que valiera la pena", respondió Sasuke sonriendo,  
"A menos que quieras que yo trate de quitarte la blusa para obtener tu atención."

"¡Gyaah, eres un sucio pervertido!" Hinata gritó arrojando sus puños contra el como de costumbre.

Entonces ella notó que había una multitud de gente mirando una pared.  
"¿Por qué hay tanta gente allí?" Hinata preguntó mientras todavía estaba intentando golpear a Sasuke.

"Ah sí, acaban de poner quienes consiguieron los papeles para la Obra de Romeo y Julieta en esa pared",  
Dijo acariciándola en su cabeza, mientras ella dejo de golpearlo por la conmoción.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ahora, todo está lleno de gente!"Gritó Hinata.

"Porque yo estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar cómo obtener tu atención de ahora en adelante", dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"¡Tu sabes que lo que menos me importa es como consigues mi atención!, Tengo que ver los resultados de las audiciones!"  
Contesto Hinata y corrió hacia la multitud.

Lamentablemente la multitud estaban empujando y empujando y Hinata no pudo tomar nada mas solo empujar para pasar. Así que ella utilizo la rotación y espero a que la multitud se alejara.  
Hinata camino hacia el recuento final de los documentos mientras que el resto de la multitud se sentaba en el terreno más golpeado.

"Eso fue mucho muy lindo…" Dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

"Todas se vale en la guerra y en el amor Sasuke!", Mientras ella busca su nombre. Tan pronto como Hinata encontró su nombre dirigió su dedo a la izquierda de ella y decía: Julieta.

"Sí, me dieron a Julieta!" Hinata exclamó.

"Pero y Naruto-kun?" Hinata pensó y comenzó a buscar su nombre.  
Entonces, cuando lo encontró dirigió su dedo y sus ojos a la izquierda que decía: Romeo. Ella saltó, abrazó Sasuke, y exclamó señalando el nombre de Naruto:  
"Gyaaa!, ¡Naruto-kun recibió la parte de Romeo!"

Hinata seguía saltando de felicidad y Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella lo abrazaba. Entonces él la empujó ligeramente lejos y ella dejó de saltar entonces señaló el nombre de Naruto. Él coloco lentamente su dedo pasando a la parte junto a Romeo, el nombre de Naruto y señalo la palabra: SUPLENTE.

"Gyaaah!, Naruto-kun es el suplente de Romeo!"  
Hinata dijo animada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

"Naruto-kun es el SUPLENTE de Romeo?!" Dijo Hinata conmocionada  
"Entonces Quien es Romeo?"

Sasuke y Hinata buscaron otra vez en el gran cartel para ver quién era Romeo. Entonces él agarró su hombro y señaló el nombre de Romeo con el nombre: Sasuke Uchiha a su lado.

Ella miro fijamente el nombre por mucho tiempo y Sasuke con su brazo alrededor de su cuello, dijo:  
"Ahora puedes agradecerme por ayudarte a obtener la parte en la audición agregando tu lengua cuando nos besemos en el escenario."

Hinata quito su brazo de su cuello ruborizándose y le grito:  
"¡Deja la obra así Naruto tendrá el papel de Romeo!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo seriamente:  
"no voy a dejar de participar al menos que tu lo hagas."

Hinata entonces pensó así misma: "Bueno, ¿y si después…?"

"Y no compartiremos los alimentos nunca más,"  
Dijo claramente Sasuke.

"Hasta aquí la intoxicación alimentaría…" pensó Hinata molesta.

Sasuke miraba el cartel mientras Hinata lo miraba ferozmente y le maldecía mentalmente. Luego el dijo como si nada:

"Parece que tenemos que ir al teatro una vez más a cumplir con esa directora alcohólica."

Eso la hizo trastornarse más por que Sasuke ignoraba el problema actual. Entonces como el comenzó a alejarse le agarró el brazo, y lo miro a la cara, diciendo,

"te odio!"

Sasuke miró con grandes ojos a Hinata y luego ella huyó hacia el teatro. Sabía que no significaba nada, pero no tenía ningún sentido si el no había hecho nada para ganar su odio.  
Cuando ella llegó a la sala del teatro, había menos personas que la última vez, pero se veía mejor lleno. Notó que Ino estaba sentada junto a la silla que decía: Julieta.  
Hinata camino penosamente hasta el final de esos asientos, pero antes de que ella pudiera sentarse Ino dijo:

"Hinata salte de la obra."

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?" Hinata preguntó conmocionada.

"Porque soy la suplente de Julieta y si dejas la obra puedo ser yo la que este con Sasuke-kun!" Ino dijo desesperadamente.

"Lo siento pero Sasuke dijo que lo dejaría si yo me salgo", dijo Hinata, mientras ambas se enfurruñaron en su silla.

Entonces Sasuke y Naruto entraron en la sala del teatro y tomaron su asiento. Hinata estaba sentada junto a Sasuke a la derecha, y Naruto estaba sentado junto a Ino a la izquierda. Hinata hecho un vistazo a Sasuke y él a ella, ella maniobro sus ojos lejos de el. Ella le quería pedir disculpas, pero todavía se sentía muy molesta con Sasuke por no renunciar a su papel.

"Escucha Hinata-yo", dijo Sasuke pero entonces Yashiro dijo alzando la voz,

"Bueno, 'hick' gracias ya todos por venir 'y' hick '' hick '' hick '".

Hinata miro a Yashiro y notó el sonrojo en ella como se lo esperaba. "Ella es realmente borracha", pensó suspirando Hinata.

"Todo el que 'hick' 'hick' yo-,"  
Yashiro luego cayó hacia atrás y fue atrapada por un hombre con gafas, el pelo gris atado detrás de él, y también un micrófono en su boca.

Hinata lo reconoció como uno de los jueces de la audición.  
"Lo sentimos, ella estaba tan feliz por los resultados que bebió demasiado", dijo disculpándose el hombre.

Yashiro levanto su cabeza y dijo,  
"¡yo sólo bebía un coupaaaaaaaaa……!."

Luego ella se tiro hacia atrás torpemente a los brazos del hombre, él suspiró y dijo:  
"Pues de todas maneras soy Kabuto Yakushi su marido. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre mí, por favor no duden en levantar la mano. "

Pero en lugar de levantar las manos salieron un monto de preguntas,  
Principalmente como "¿Por qué se caso con una borracha?",¿Tienen hijos? y "¿Tiene usted algo que lamentar estando casado con ella?

Entonces Yashiro levanto su cabeza y gritó, "Eso no es de su Incumbencia - 'hick'!"

ella cayó hacia atrás de nuevo y ese fue el final de la lluvia preguntas.

Hinata rió nerviosamente a medida que Kabuto continuó,  
"No importa, de que ella despertarà de nuevo si respondo a esas preguntas" Así que los voy a llamar por su nombre y suben a recoger su guión. "

Le tomó toda una hora a Kabuto para entregar los guiones a todo mundo, pero él fue muy paciente, A diferencia de Yashiro.

En realidad el matrimonio de Yashiro y Kabuto parecía basado por los opuesto se atraen.  
Pero de todos modos las líneas para cada persona por aprender se pusieron de relieve para que no se confundan con las líneas de lo que  
Hay que hacer.

Luego, después de todos los guiones que se aprobaron Kabuto dijo,

"Bien, ahora mañana quiero recordarle a todos que memoricen sus líneas hasta la parte de baile, y estén aquí a las ocho de la mañana y un almuerzo de envase. Ahora está todos despedidos".

Entonces Hinata salió del teatro comenzó a leer sus líneas. Le sorprendió fuertemente una palmadita detrás que la hizo gritar y voltear, era Sasuke y Hinata dijo

"¿Sabes qué? Me gusta mas cuando le das vuelta a mi falda"

Luego Sasuke sólo caminó por delante y respondió:

"Pues me gusta mas de esta manera por que por lo menos puedo tocarte mientras consigo tu atención."

Hinata como de costumbre comenzó arrojándo Sus puños en Sasuke, pero se golpeo en la cara y comenzó a frotar su rostro herido. Sasuke le ayudó entonces y sonriendo burlonamente, pregunto:  
"Maravilloso, cómo la torpe princesa comenzará el baile con el guapo embajador francés?"

Ella iba a tratar de decir algo, pero ella sabía que el tenía razón.

Hinata Hyuga tenía que ser la peor bailando, con cada hombre con el que había Bailado habían conseguido una fractura en el pie y ella lo sabia.  
Cuando Hinata llego a su casa, estando en su habitación, se arrojo ella misma a su cama y grito

"¡Maldición Sasuke ¿por qué tiene que ser tan bruto"!

Luego Hinata pensó a sí misma,  
"Pero a la vez pudo haber sido mucho decirle que lo odiaba, porque yo jamás podría hacer eso… hasta ahora!"

Hinata todavía estaba molesta con Sasuke por arruinar sus posibilidades con Naruto, ni siquiera tenia en cuenta que podría haber una razón para su acción. Ella lo odiaba por hacerla odiarlo.

Al día siguiente, los ensayos fueron más perfectos, y Hinata tuvo que admitir que Sasuke era realmente bueno; pero le preocupaba la idea de besarlo. Pero ella no lo mostró en su actuación y Yashiro parecía impresionada, por lo tanto con Naruto e Ino había rostros muy infelices

El primer ensayo fue casi perfecto... Hasta que llegó la escena del baile, cuando todo el mundo tenía que bailar el vals. Incluso con Yashiro dirigiendo, Hinata había logrado de alguna manera pisar el pie de su pareja por lo menos cuarenta veces en cuestión de quince minutos y lo envió directamente al hospital, entonces tuvo que practicar con Sasuke en su miseria.

Después de los ensayos Yashiro permitió que todos se fueran excepto Hinata porque quería hablar con ella.  
"Oh no, Yashiro va a darme un sermón por mi mala forma de bailar y me sacara de la obra," Hinata pensando como todo el mundo a la izquierda.

Luego, cuando todo el mundo se había ido Yashiro dio un sorbo de su cerveza y Kabuto dijo,

"Hinata Odio decirte esto pero el vals no fue excelente, pero si terrible, y deberías tratar de practicar más en ello. No es que nos encantaría que fuera para patear, pero…, Está bien, mire claramente en el baile y yo estaba dispuesta a sacarte cuando pusiste al pobre chico en la ambulancia hasta que vi la forma en que bailaste con Sasuke! Así que quiero que lo practiques con él o de lo contrario! "  
Yashiro exclamó después de que ella bebió un par de sorbos de su cerveza.

"S-s-sasuke?!" Hinata preguntó conmocionada.

Yashiro sólo asintió y luego preguntó:

"Sí hay algún problema? Me refiero a que ustedes dos parecen estar cerca. "

Luego Hinata les explicó su situación con Sasuke y cómo él le había gritado a ella en el teléfono.  
Kabuto le preguntó,  
"Dime ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con el muchacho Uzumaki?"

"Bueno, supongo cuatro meses…" respondió Hinata a Yashiro

Yashiro en respuesta dijo, "Así que tu me estas diciendo, a mi, que confías mas en este idiota de lo que confías en tu mejor amigo a quien has conocido toda tu vida?"

Hinata pensó un poco y asintió.  
"Bueno, ¿alguna vez te pareció que había una buena razón para ello? Quiero decir, él pudo haber visto u oído algo que hace que no le guste la manera en que es ", dijo Kabuto y Yashiro asintió con una mirada superior en la cara.

Hinata penso otra vez y yashiro dijo, "Si de verdad odias a Sasuke entonces tu no tienes que hacer nada. Pero si realmente aprecias la amistad de el, le darás una oportunidad de explicar. "

"Bb-bien-, pero el me tendría que haber dicho que tenía una rrr-razón", dice obstinadamente Hinata.

Yashiro sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "Confía en mí algunos hombres son demasiado estúpidos para decir lo que está en su mente directamente".

Luego Hinata pensó en todas las veces que la ha ayudado Sasuke sin ella saberlo hasta que alguien le dijo, ella sonrió a los recuerdos y dijo a Kabuto y Yashiro,  
"Gracias por ayudarme, y ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarles a los dos? "

"Bueno si pudieras venir sin blusa para mí mañana yo, ugh!" dijo Kabuto pero fue golpeado en el estómago por Yashiro antes de que pudiera terminar.

Yashiro entonces le dijo:  
"Sólo aprender cómo bailar sin infligir dolor. También mantener tu ropa puesta el día de mañana, o te voy a echar de la obra, incluso si Sasuke se va contigo. "

Luego añadió Yashiro después de Hinata asintió y comenzó a salir, "Quiero el baile de Julieta con el molesto embajador francés, y no el de la torpe princesa y el príncipe del dolor!"

Hinata salio de la sala del teatro y pensó ", voy a practicar junto al lago. No estoy dispuesta a hablar con Sasuke todavía… "

El lago estaba a sólo dos cuadras de la escuela y ella solía jugar con Sasuke allí por lo que no tenia ningún problema para conseguirlo. Entonces cuando llego al lago, pretendió que había un socio para bailar con el. Entonces ella intentó y empezó a contar hasta tres, pero siempre tropezó en los dos.

Después de la caída de al menos cuarenta veces se sentó y gritó a sí misma en voz alta, "Yo no tengo un toque de elegancia, incluso en los pasos básicos de vals!"

Luego escucho una voz desde detrás de ella: "Sí, difícil de creer que todavía tienes la parte de Julieta!"

Se volvió para ver a Sasuke de pie de lado derecho atrás de ella, y el le dio la mano para ayudarla. El Todavía sostuvo firmemente su mano, incluso después de que ella se levantó y puso su mano alrededor de su cintura.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hinata preguntó ruborizándose.

"Voy a ayudarte a aprender a ser más elegante con el vals", dijo Sasuke. Hinata sólo asintió y agarró en respuesta sus hombros y empezó a bailar con él. En los primeros tres pasos accidentalmente le pisó el pie, y, a continuación, antes de que ella pudiera pedir disculpas sintió la mano de Sasuke andar a tientas detrás (entiéndase a que la tocaba en el trasero)

Ella gritó y Sasuke respondió: "Esto es lo que consigues si pisas mi pie!"

Entonces, comenzó a concentrarse realmente, y después de una hora Hinata finalmente obtuvo los pasos del vals sin hacer letales accidentes. Entonces como Hinata quito sus brazos del cuello de Sasuke, él agarró una de sus manos y poniéndose de rodillas besó su mano. Hinata se sonrojó profundamente Sasuke miró sonriente y preguntó, "¿Tal ves tu me dieras el placer de otro baile?"

Hinata sólo asintió y luego Sasuke se levantó y comenzaron a bailar de nuevo. Esta vez en que bailaba Hinata realmente se divirtió que incluso se reía con Sasuke. Pero después se tropezó en una piedra o algo y luego ambos se cayeron y comenzaron a rodar.

Luego, cuando finalmente pararon de rodar Hinata se quedo mirando firmemente a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos porque estaba encima de ella.  
Permanecieron así hasta que Hinata tartamudeo, "Sasuke estoy, Me siento realmente…"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir más Sasuke presiono sus labios contra los suyos y los besos. Hinata, conmocionada al principio, inconscientemente lo besaba de nuevo hasta que sintió su lengua tratando de abrir su boca, ella abrió su boca para que éste pudiera explorarla. Se había sentido tan bien el beso que siguieron durante mucho tiempo, hasta Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando estaba mal.

Trató de empujarlo lejos, pero Sasuke la seguía besando. Entonces  
Hinata le pateó en la zona en donde todos los hombres temen ser pateados. Sasuke la araño en la espalda, por el dolor Hinata jadeo por aire. "¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata lo miro ferozmente y respondió:  
"Mira con quién hablas! tu me has besado tres - veces y esta vez utilizaste la lengua! "

"Pues me debías uno y que lo disfrutaste como de costumbre no le veo el problema", dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño y levantando una ceja.

Hinata se mareo con esa declaración, pero fuera de su ira suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila para irse. Luego sintió como dos fuertes brazos se colocaban alrededor de su cuello y volvió sus ojos al ver que pertenecían a Sasuke. "¿de qué se trata", preguntó Hinata con timidez.

Sasuke tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y le dijo, :"Creo que debería decirte la verdad."

"¿Qué es? ¿Eres gay? Si eso es así entonces yo ya tenía mis sospechas ", respondió Hinata.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y respondió serio:  
"No, de por qué no quiero que tu y Naruto estén juntos".

El final del capítulo 4

Bueno otro capítulo más y gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. ^_^

Escrito por: Kabutogirl93  
Traducción por: SKARLET3


	5. Chapter 5

5º CAPITULO

Hinata dio vuelta para mirar Sasuke mientras que él quitó sus brazos de su cuello.  
"¿Qué quieres decir? pregunto Hinata nerviosamente.

"¿Recuerdas el día que llamé y que te grite?" pregunto Sasuke y ella solo asintió en respuesta.  
"Bien, ese día fui a ese almacén al lado de tu casa a comprar bento y vi a Naruto que hablaba con Ino y…," dijo Sasuke, su voz comenzaba a arrastrarse pero por otra parte respiro profundo y comenzó a decir más.

"Y lo oí decir a Ino que él te engañaba con Sakura, y cuando Sakura se entero el tuvol que dejarla. Pero por otra parte ella lo golpeo en extremo," dijo Sasuke mirando tristemente a Hinata.  
¿"Qué Naruto me engaño? No hay manera de que… sea cierto" Pensó Hinata confundida mientras que ella miraba fijamente al piso en busca de respuestas.

Hinata entonces sintió que levantaron su falda y ella gritó, tirado hacia abajo su falda, y mirando a Sasuke le demostraba que ella tenía su atención en una manera muy frustrada. Él entonces el pregunto mirándola a la cara,  
"¡¿me crees…? ¿Cierto?!"

Hinata entonces miro hacia abajo y dijo,  
"no sé… si te creo o no…"  
¿"Qué?, me estás diciendo eso después de muchos años de conocerme ¿y todavía no confías en mi?" Sasuke pregunto de manera directa e incredulidad en su tono de voz  
"No, y qué te importa a ti si quiero volver con Naruto?" dijo con voz cortada  
Sasuke entonces grito,  
" Y todo lo que acabas de saber, el va a lastimarte y si consigue estar más cerca de ti va a decepcionarte y te dolerá un mas que cuando el rompió contigo"

"Bien, y porqué te interesa con quien este?" Hinata pregunto fuertemente y agregó, "si tu no sabes de amor incluso si te muerde en la cara!"

"ESO SE DEBE POR QUE YO YA AMO A ALGUIEN" Sasuke dijo en contra pero se cubrió de golpe la boca mientras que Hinata lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

"¿Un chico como Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado de alguien?! ¿Es acaso que el mundo se termina o algo?" pensó Hinata

Después de un minuto de extraño silencio Hinata preguntó:  
"¿De quién estas enamorado…?,de Naruto?

"NO" Yyy-yo mm Yy.-o estoy…" Ouch! Sasuke tartamudeo al principio pero antes de que pudiera terminar Neji Hyuga salto pateándolo en la cabeza. (Que feo debió doler)

"Sasuke Uchiha, que en el nombre de todos, es decir de los no pervertidos, ¿que haces con Hinata-Sama SOLO?" pregunto Neji muy enojado.

Entonces ellos comenzaron a pelear, Hinata decidió correr a casa, mientras ella corría pensó,  
"¡Yo no quiero saber realmente a quien ama Sasuke , porque entonces yo sería atrapada en sus conflictos haciéndolos míos; yo solo pregunte para romper el silencio!"  
Entonces, tan pronto como Hinata llego a su casa se metió en su habitación y se arrojo a su cama, ella miraba hacia arriba recostada sobre su almohada pensando más tranquila,  
"me pregunto si lo que dijo Sasuke sobre Naruto es cierto?" Aunque no lo creo realmente, pero…! "

De repente ella oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y Hinata grito muy fuerte por el susto, quiero decir lo suficiente como para despertar a los muertos! Bueno de todos modos cuando ella se volteó vio a su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuga, que se aferraba a su pecho y mirando a Hinata como si ella acabara de tener un ataque al corazón.  
"Hanabi, me asustaste" Hinata dijo aun agitada  
"Yo fui la asustada!"grito Hanabi.

Hinata suspiró y se arrojo bajo la cama para mirar el techo.

"En cualquier caso La directora de la película, Hacerlo en el Paraíso esta aquí", dijo Hanabi alegremente.

Hinata se levanto disparada cuando ella vio que Yashiro entró en la habitación.

"Yo, me olvidé de decirte que la puesta en escena es en dos meses", dijo Yashiro alegremente después de que Hanabi salió por el lado izquierdo para hacer dios sabe qué.

"Eso es demasiado pronto!" Exclamo Hinata.

Bueno, estoy segura de que puedes manejar a las personas ", dijo Yashiro, "Sólo aparece todos los días y todo estará bien."

"Pero, ¿y si me equivoco en la ejecución?" Hinata gimoteo.

"Entonces encontraras una mejor manera de hacer que se vea como si fuera parte del acto o de alguna manera voy a patearte en el trasero!" Dijo Yashiro mirando ferozmente a Hinata.

Hinata cerró su boca rápidamente, sabiendo que los verdaderos colores de Yashiro no eran bonitos cuando esta de mal humor. Aún sonando muy disgustada Yashiro preguntó:  
"Así que lo has hecho con tu novio y puedes bailar sin un personal médico al pendiente de cualquier lesión, ¿verdad?"

Hinata asintió en respuesta, pero luego preguntó nerviosamente,  
"espera… Qq-que novio?"

"Quiero decir ese Sasuke Uchiha, el chico con el pelo alborotado y mala actitud", dijo Yashiro frunciendo el ceño.

"No es mi novio y no lo hicimos exactamente…". Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Yashiro mirándola ferozmente (de nuevo) dijo,  
"Bueno, no exactamente, con todo esto intentando, suena como si los dos intentaran algo más que… de algún modo esto es bueno para mí, pero no me digas que no puedes decirme que el está enamorado…"

Entonces los ojos de Yashiro se ampliaron y ella giro la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver lo que yashiro miraba fijamente y en la puerta estaba Hanabi con una botella en sus manos.  
"Mis sentidos de la cerveza están hormigueando, por lo que dime de que es la cerveza!" Yashiro dice sonando desesperada.

"Sí, es cerveza de kirin. Pensé que esta le gustaría mas, Yashiro-san, "dijo nerviosamente Hanabi.

"Una de las mejores cervezas en el Japón jamás creada!" Yashiro dijo, mientras agarraba la botella y empezaba a beber.

"Ella es una persona totalmente diferente cuando se trata de licores", Hinata dijo suspirando.

Yashiro miró su reloj y dijo: "Bueno, es mejor que consiga irme a casa, para beber un jarro de este bebé!"

"Espera, no necesitas ir a la casa de todos los demás para comentarles sobre el calendario?" pregunto Hinata de repente.

Yashiro se volvió y dijo: "Nah, Kabuto a hecho llamadas a la casa de todos para decirles".

"Entonces, ¿por qué él no me llamo para decirme el horario?" pregunto Hinata confundida.

"Bueno, yo quería ver personalmente si tu lo intentabas con el muchacho cockatiel y que aprendieras a bailar. También cuando Kabuto llamo, este… un chico respondió y le dijo que no estabas disponible y que no estás interesada en chicos ahora ", dijo Yashiro abandonando la sala.

Hinata sabía que tenia que considerar el número celular o neji la inhabilitaría de hablar con cualquier individuo en lo absoluto. Entonces ella pensó en lo que dijo Sasuke y se pregunto si el estaba realmente enojado ahora o algo por el estilo.  
"Me pregunto ¿de quien esta enamorado Sasuke?", Hinata pensó sintiéndose un poco celosa, pero entonces solo se sacudió un poco, y se fue a sus pendientes.

Al día siguiente cuando Hinata fue a los ensayos, noto que Sasuke la miraba con seriedad hasta que ella llego a su asiento e Ino empezó a coquetear con el. Entonces Kabuto apareció de detrás de las cortinas de la etapa, todo el mundo evitó mirarlo.  
"Hola a todos, espero que ayer todos hayan estudiado sus líneas", dijo alegremente.

"Hola! Kabuto-sensei" dijo la muchedumbre animada  
Después Yashiro apareció y dijo alegremente  
"Hola a cada uno, me alegra oírlos"

El cuarto entero quedo en silencio muerto y Hinata solo dio un pequeño saludo a Yashiro

Entonces a fuera del azul alguien grito, "Yashiro, BOBA"  
"Porqué, PEQUEÑO MOCOSO, VOY MATARTE!" Yashiro gritó  
Kabuto la sostuvo de la espalda para evitar que corriera a matar como dijo, probablemente lo haría.  
"Bien, puesto que el individuo que interpretaba al embajador francés todavía está en el hospital vamos a tener un suplente que será el sustituto de Romeo" Dijo Kabuto mientras que Yashiro se calmaba.

"Entonces eso significa que Naruto va a bailar conmigo y el va a besarme" pensó Hinata.  
Ella vio que Naruto parecía igual de feliz y Sasuke parecía estar algo infeliz. Pero ella decidió no hacer caso de Sasuke, y ser feliz con Naruto.

Entonces, después que el juego pasó por la perfección, Hinata tenia un tiempo de su vida bailando con Naruto, aun que Sasuke la beso todavía se sentía realmente feliz. Pero después de un par de horas y que los ensayos terminaron Hinata finalmente noto que Sasuke estaba infeliz, ella decidió que iba hablar con el y ver que estaba en su mente.  
Hinata caminó hasta Sasuke y toco su hombro, él se dio la vuelta y ella abrió su boca para decir algo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se escucho la voz de Naruto y preguntó:

"Hey… Hinata, puedo caminar contigo de regreso a casa hoy?"

Hinata dio vuelta y dijo "si Naruto me encantaría"

Naruto sonrió y la alcanzo para tomar su mano pero Sasuke le tomo primero  
"¿Puedo hablar realmente rápido contigo?" Dijo Sasuke arrastrándola hacia fuera antes de que pudiera responderle tan pronto como dieron vuelta en la esquina Sasuke grito:  
"¡tu estas IDIOTA, por que puedes creer que el es bueno, dos veces!"  
"¡No lo soy!" Grito Hinata "Lo siento, pero no te creo y quiero escucharlo de el si me engaño"

Luego se fue hacia Naruto, no quería seguir discutiendo con Sasuke. Entonces se alejó con Naruto, tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió. Nada realmente sucedió, mientras caminaron juntos, pero cuando Hinata y Naruto dieron la vuelta a la curva, el la empujo hacia la pared fijándola.

"¡Hinata, estoy realmente triste por que termine contigo!" Dijo Naruto de manera suplicante

"quiero decir, que no significa que te quería engañar con Sakura!"

Una Hinata conmocionada pregunto ¿tu, me engañaste?

Naruto se sorprendió y pregunto con incredulidad

"quieres decir que no creíste en Sasuke cuando te lo dijo el día de ayer?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y Naruto pegaba su mano en su cabeza.

"Pero yo debía tener" Hinata dijo airadamente "Nos estuviste espiando ayer" Naruto cabeceó mirando la tierra tristemente; ella se ruborizó, e intentó escaparse de él.  
Pero utilizo la mano para golpear la pared y conseguir bloquear a Hinata de irse  
"Escucha te conseguiré de vuelta por la fuerza si tengo que…"

Naruto gritó, ya que su rostro la enfoco y comenzó acercarse al suyo.  
Hinata habría estado en el cielo si el hubiera intentado besarla antes de dar vuelta en esa esquina, pero ahora ella odiaba pensar en ser besada por un idiota.

Ella intentó luchar y quedar fuera de sus brazos, pero la tomo de los dos brazos y tiró de ella para besarla. Hinata trató de gritar, pero todo lo que hizo fue darle acceso a la lengua de Naruto en su boca. Se sintió tan diferente al beso de Sasuke, realmente para ponerlo en mejores palabras, repugnante Así Hinata siguió luchando, pero después dejó de mover su cuerpo a su voluntad y Naruto Quito sus manos de los hombros para explorar el cuerpo de Hinata (Nota del autor: Voy a odiarme por esto más adelante.)

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su cara, el hecho de que su cuerpo fuera poseído o algo. Pero luego oyó a alguien o algo acercándose y en eso ella recupero el control de su cuerpo.  
Tan pronto como se recuperó empujó a Naruto tan duro como pudo. Hinata fue capaz de empujar a Naruto lejos de ella, pero todavía estaba en sus pies.

Ella iba a correr pero él la agarró de la mano y dolorosamente la apretó. Pero antes de que pudiera forzarla una vez más, un puño golpeo la cara de Naruto cayendo al suelo y dejando la mano de Hinata  
Hinata dio vuelta con su rostro manchado con lágrimas hacia Sasuke quien dijo viendo a Naruto,  
"¿Cómo puedes seducir a una chica de forma tan linda?!"  
Entonces Ino corrió lejos con Naruto con una herida en su mejilla, y ambos corrieron juntos. Ino debió haber sido la persona que poseía el cuerpo de Hinata Pero antes de que se perdieran de vista, Naruto gritó, "Voy a recuperar lo que es mío Sasuke! Y tu no me golpearas otra vez!"

Luego, tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, Hinata se derrumbó. "¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sasuke a Hinata. Ella sólo asintió, todavía estaba traumatizada por lo que le hizo Naruto, así que eso fue lo mas o menos que pudo hacer en respuesta.

Sasuke alcanzó su mano pero ella retrocedió lejos de él. Él la miraba frunciendo el ceño pero se dio vuelta alejándose y cabeceó.  
Solo caminaron juntos a casa en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la esquina que conduce la al mansión de Hinata, alguien decide romper el silencio "lo siento Hinata" dice tranquilamente Sasuke.

Hinata se sorprendió, sacudió su cabeza y dijo. "no, yo lo siento por no creer en ti y por todas la tonterías que te dije".

"Bueno, siento por levantarte la falda, por gritarte, por haberte tocado el trasero, por decirte toda clase de mierda, por robarte tus 3 primeros besos y por asaltar tu cajón de ropa interior". Respondió Sasuke "y hay probablemente un montón de otras cosas que hice pero no recuerdo, por lo que debes disculparme"

Hinata entonces dijo: Sasuke, siento que tu disculpa haya sido tan larga… espera ¿Qué hay acerca de mi cajon de ropa interior?

"¡Esa es otra cosa por lo que me disculpo, tenia que soltar esto!" Exclamo Sasuke y sacudió la cabeza mientras reía. Hinata le sonrió dulcemente a Sasuke, también se sintieron aliviados de que no era necesario sentirse extraños el uno con el otro.

Entonces Hinata sonrio y noto como Sasuke la miraba muy divertido y se ruborizo, Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, Sasuke agarro suavemente los brazos de Hinata, y empezó acercar su rostro a ella. Hinata aun no estaba lista para ser tocada y besada después del incidente con Naruto, por lo que puso sus manos delante de su cara para bloquear el beso de Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Sasuke dice con enojo.

Hinata con timidez lo mira nerviosamente y pregunto,  
"¿por que, realmente siempre tienes ganas de besarme?"

Sasuke levanto una ceja mientras retiraba sus manos de sus hombros y los cruzaba.

"Eso no es verdad, la mayoría de las veces sólo quiero tocarte, eres realmente mala ", Sasuke dice, "Pero a mí me gustan los besos, eso es seguro."

Hinata se sonrojó y gritó, "Eso es lo que no te voy permitir de ninguna manera, ve ha ser un pervertido con alguna otra chica"

"Bueno, lo siento si pienso que eres linda!" Sasuke gritó de nuevo sonando realmente ofendido, "Y yo sólo quiero ser pervertido a tu alrededor!"  
Hinata miro a Sasuke conmovida por lo que él había dicho y comenzó ruborizándose de una manera que podría haberse confundido su cabeza por una manzana con peluca. Luego, después de diez segundos, finalmente fue capaz de salir del trance y preguntar,  
"¡ Por qué?"

Sasuke amplio sus ojos, entonces él evitó su mirada rápidamente y mirando al suelo y con la misma rapidez le dio la vuelta a Hinata. Hinata empezó a notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosas, y. Luego, después de treinta segundos que se sentían como horas, Sasuke tomo las manos de Hinata y dijo

**"Estoy enamorado de ti".**

Fin del capítulo 5

^_^ SOY mala jijijijijiji por que ledejo el capitulo en lo mas emocionante pero no se preocupen pronto colocare el siguiente capitulo jajajaja y gracias por leer el fic

Escrito por: Kabutogirl93  
Traducción por: SKARLET3


	6. Chapter 6

**6º CAPITULO**

Sus ojos de Hinata se ampliaron como en shock y volvió a mirar hacia el piso y sus mejillas se iluminaron de color rosa. Entonces ella respondió: "También me gustas mucho..."

Entonces sintió que Sasuke, tomo sus manos, por lo que miro de nuevo a Sasuke que presionaba sus labios en sus manos y las besaba.

Hinata sentía que su rostro se volvía tan rojo con una señal de camión de carga por la vergüenza.  
Sasuke miraba a Hinata a los ojos y le dijo, "tu sabes que esto no es lo que quise decir.".

Hinata miró a Sasuke con una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión, incredulidad, y quizás náuseas. Entonces después de que Sasuke libero sus manos, ella dijo:  
¡¿" No entiendo porque esto es tan repentino y cómo diablos posiblemente podrías tu amarme?!"  
Sasuke entonces exclamó, "Yo no entiendo bien los sentimientos que tengo!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hinata pregunta aún, con más incredulidad.

Sasuke señaló a Hinata y gritó:  
"Bueno, eres una torpe total, que no pueden darse cuenta de algo tan evidente a menos que te lo digan! ¡También tiendes a repetir estupideces y tuviste tiempos difíciles por no creer realmente que era verdad lo que te dije.¡ Eres como un dolor en mi cuello"  
Hinata lo miro fijamente mientras estaba al borde del llanto y murmuro: bueno, no se que estas, queriendo decir acerca de esto"

Entonces Sasuke tomó un profundo aliento y dijo suavemente,  
"Pero incluso con tu corto temperamento tienes un buen corazón, a veces creo que eres un ángel enviado del cielo. Asimismo, me ofreces esa dulce sonrisa que hace sangrar mi corazón. Sin Mencionar el hecho de que eres la persona más cercana a mí, y que me haces sentir feliz… Y cuando tu lloras, yo quiero realmente sostenerte fuertemente."  
Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron a un mas y se sonrojo, de repente sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir realmente rápido como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. Ella trago saliva y pregunto a Sasuke nerviosamente,

Estas seguro que realmente te sientes así por mi?"

"Sí, yo solo sé que te amo Hinata, con toda mi alma y mi corazón ", Dijo Sasuke confiando realmente en sus palabras, "Y si no me crees entonces lo haré de alguna otra forma para mostrártelo"

Hinata tragó saliva y pensó,  
"Él suena y su mirada es realmente seria… él debe decir la verdad. Pero cómo lo hace? ",  
¿de mi…;? ".

"¿Como te sientes con respecto a mi? " Sasuke pregunto muy nervioso. Hinata osciló su cabeza para arriba, pero invirtió sus ojos para el piso. Ella no sabia lo que sentía y quiso decirle eso. Pero Hinata lo conocía, no podía decirle que ella tenía miedo porque decepcionaría a su mejor amigo o peor; el conseguir trastornarlo y que le diga algo repugnante como de costumbre. Sin embargo qué podría ella decir allí, no había forma de escapar o pasar por encima de el,  
"Sasuke yo…! Ow! Dijo Hinata mientras un micrófono colgaba sobre la cabeza de Sasuke  
Hinata y Sasuke miraron hacia arriba para ver a Itachi en un árbol sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? "  
Sasuke gritó mientras que Itachi saltó del árbol. Entonces Itachi contestó tranquilamente,

"A Jiraiya-sensei realmente le gusto la cinta de la dulce charla que le envié de ustedes y también me dijo que el me daría una A en la clase si le llevo otra."

Sasuke comenzó a regañar Itachi y Hinata encontró esto como una oportunidad de escapar a su casa, camino de puntas tan lejos como pudo de los hermanos Uchiha mientras discutían y se regañaban uno al otro, funciono y corrió hacia su casa.  
Tan pronto como llego a su casa ella entro a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta se arrojo a la comodidad de su cama como de costumbre. Hinata quedo mirando hacia el frente de su cama hasta que su respiración se normalizo,  
"Hombre, que lió" Hinata pensó "casi llego a ser violada, Sasuke me dice que me ama y sobre todo no sé cómo diablos me siento"  
"Ya sé, evitare a Sasuke hasta que pueda entender mis sentimientos"

Hinata pensó "Es una idea Brillante "

Hinata entonces decidió tomar un baño, por lo que fue a preparar su ropa, pero cuando abrió el cajón de su ropa interior y lo vio desordenado como si alguien hubiera buscado algo en el.

"Mañana te matare Sasuke Uchiha" Pensó Hinata muy molesta. Pero por otra parte ella recordó que pasaría si mañana le reclamaba a Sasuke y decidió guardar el enojo hasta que ella consiguiera arreglar las cosas, aunque el le haya robado sus pantaletas favoritas y el cajón entero fue casi totalmente arruinado. De que por su causa no va a descubrir sus sentimientos así de pronto o en cualquier momento.

COMIENZO DEL JUEGO, misión: evitar a toda costa a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó antes y llego después de lo habitual a la escuela, por lo que no se reunió con Sasuke. Luego, tan pronto como llego al salón Hinata y tomó su asiento, pensando,

"Bueno, no tengo una de las clases con Sasuke, excepto período de 6 º, así que no me preocupa evitarlo hasta entonces."

Así que a lo largo del día fue exactamente como ella había esperado, no vio en lo absoluto a Sasuke. Aunque en el receso lo vio, pero ella se apresuró a huir para no hablar con él. En la última clase del día (6 º período) ella decidió saltarse la clase, si está bien deshacerse de una clase de emergencia," ella pensó mientras caminaba alrededor de la escuela.

También reflexiono que hacer en los ensayos ya que si ella iba, Sasuke probablemente intentaría forzar sus sentimientos, pero si ella no iba probablemente Yashiro la atormentaría, es decir ella sabe donde vive.

Aunque Hinata todavía estaba pensando noto que algunas chicas de su edad se encontraba en la ventana y tenían palomitas de maíz, ella se acerco a ver lo que estaban viendo y pregunto

"¿Qué están mirando Chicas?"

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Hinata y gritaron con repugnancia,  
"Eeewww, es Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata amplio los ojos y pregunto escandalizada,  
"Ew?"

Una de las chicas apareció fuera del grupo y dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia ella,  
"Eres repugnante siempre teniendo a Sasuke-kun, alejandolo de precioso tiempo con nosotras!"

Hinata giro sus ojos y pensó,  
"Para variar, estas niñas son del club de fans de Sasuke".

Entonces suspiró y dijo con calma, "¿Están mal, somos sólo amigos..."

Luego Hinata dejo de hablar y recordó la confesión de Sasuke y pensó "Somos solo amigos… no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y pregunto para cambiar el tema "¡Así que ¿Qué están haciendo Chicas? Me refiero a que ustedes están en esta clase?"  
"Nos saltamos las clases como tú, para mirar fijamente a 'nuestro' querido Sasuke, " dijo la muchacha. Mientras que las otras cabecearon y luego continuaron mirando a la ventana como una película.  
¡" No; yo no me salte las clases, estoy sobre un uh ... na misión! " Hinata discutió.  
Pero entonces ella preguntó impresionada, " Esperen, Sasuke está en esta clase y lo están mirando?  
"Sí, y esta no es tu clase?" Preguntó la chica, volviendo su atención a la ventana.

Hinata trago saliva y asentía cundo la campana sonó. Las chicas de mala gana se apresuraron en su camino a algún otro sitio, como Hinata se quedó donde estaba. Ella comenzó a pensar en los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella, y se pregunto por qué la escogió de todas aquellas otras chicas que estaban obsesionadas con él. Luego, la voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos al preguntar,  
"¿Por qué no fuiste a la clase de hoy?"

Fin del Juego: misión fallida

Ella miró a la ventana en la que estaba Sasuke mirando por la ventana de la derecha. Hinata comenzó a enrojecer y tartamudear,  
"yo mm... uhm tenía que hacer la limpieza de hoy!"

Se sentía tan extraña y avergonzada que no podía hablar.

"tu tienes el deber de la limpieza los viernes durante el almuerzo", dijo Sasuke mirándola curiosamente.  
"Gyah, estoy atrapada de nuevo!" Hinata pensó nerviosa como para saber qué decir una próxima excusa para escapar.

Luego, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada un par de brazos se envolvieron en torno a su cuello. Entonces, cuando ella se volteó se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a Itachi Uchiha.  
Quién se sonrió y dijo a Sasuke, "Ella me ayudara a hacer algunos encargos".

Hinata volteo hacia Sasuke quien sólo asintió y se alejó de la ventana para salir de la clase. Cuando Itachi suspiró y soltó a Hinata del cuello de ella dijo: "Gracias, pero ¿por qué estás aquí Itachi-san?"

Itachi sólo dijo:  
"A veces tengo que hacer cosas fuera de casa en torno a esta escuela."

Hinata giro sus ojos y dijo:  
"¿Esperabas conseguir atraparnos a Sasuke y a mi hablando otra vez, No?  
"Eso tiene algo que ver, pero no," Itachi dice claramente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿por qué estás tan distantes de Sasuke?" Itachi pregunta.  
Conociendo la habilidad de Itachi de ver a través de las personas, Hinata le dijo todo acerca de cómo ella no ha solucionado sus sentimientos después de haber hablado con las Chicas fans.

Después de que ella lo hizo, Itachi froto su cabeza de nuevo y dijo:  
"Interesante la forma en la que piensa, que Sasuke es impaciente. Pero Sasuke no es tan impaciente como piensas y es mas cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas."

Hinata lo miro como cuestionándolo y el continuo "también si no entiendes cómo te sientes, prueba buscando en tu corazón, y decide si o no deseas a Sasuke."

Hinata toco su collar y lo apretó mientras imágenes de Sasuke destellaban dentro de su cabeza.  
"Yo pienso, ¿que tu lo quieres a el cómo cuñado?" Itachi pregunto sonriendo, mientras Hinata se tornaba roja e intentaba estrangularlo.

"Estoy bromeando!" Itachi dijo riendo mientras ella retiraba las manos de su cuello y se cruzaba de brazos a regañadientes.

"En cualquier caso Hinata sólo haz lo mejor posible y pienso que estarás bien",  
Dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía.

Hinata miro alrededor y gritó, "que es lo que quieres decir, que piensas?!"

Luego, después de ir a su casillero ella decidió ir a los ensayos y solo no hablar con Sasuke excepto para hablar el scrip. Cuando llego allí todo el mundo estaba sentado y Yashiro estaba de pie en el escenario con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha. Luego, cuando tomó Hinata su asiento, Yashiro dijo,

"Bueno, permítanme terminarme esta, y si esta ejecución es perfecta entonces conseguiré ir a beber!"

Después de una media hora de ensayos Hinata necesito disculparse, por el baile con Naruto, la hizo sentir de nuevo querer alejarlo, especialmente cuando recordaba lo que intento hacer el otro día. Así que decidió salir al aire libre a tomar aire fresco y, a continuación, volver esperando estar dispuesta a bailar con él de nuevo sin intentar alejarlo.

Pero cuando Hinata salio de la sala del teatro para el pasillo sintió una mano agarro a su brazo. Cuando Hinata se dio vuelta vio que Sasuke había agarrado su brazo, y cuando ella lo miró a la cara vio que la miraba realmente serio.

"¿Tu estas evitándome?" pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata bajo la mirada al piso y no dijo nada, no podía decir nada ni ella sabía qué decirle por este asunto.  
"Si estas preocupada de lastimarme, por decirme que no me quieres, no me importa" Dijo Sasuke  
Hinata levanto su cabeza y miro a Sasuke realmente conmocionada.  
"¿Q q-q-q-Qué quieres decir?" Hinata preguntó mientras ella trataba de safar su brazo de la mano de Sasuke.

"No me importa si no piensas lo mismo sobre mí, sólo quiero que tú seas feliz, o por lo menos llegaras a serlo en cualquier otra parte!" Sasuke exclamó mientras la soltaba del brazo.  
Hinata sentía latir su corazón como nunca y antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella, entonces lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró,

"No es que no sienta lo mismo..."

Sasuke la separo a Hinata de su brazo, la miro a los ojos, y preguntó esperanzadamente  
"¿Así que sientes lo mismo?"

"No... no sé todavía!" Hinata gimoteo empezando a jugar con sus dedos, y agregó " yo no entendido esto aun" Sasuke suspiró decepcionado y abrazó de nuevo a Hinata.

"Eso está bien! Simplemente me dices cuando estés lista,"y si eso pasa alguna vez ", dijo Sasuke con un toque de alegría y decepción en su voz.  
Hinata estaba realmente aliviada al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke y lo abrazo fuertemente, presionando su cabeza en su hombro, ella vio Yashiro sosteniendo una cámara, y estaba mirando a la derecha de ellos.

Hinata se sonrojó, Sasuke se aparto, y exclamó,  
"Yashiro-san, ¿qué estás haciendo con esa cámara?"

"OH, un chico que se ve como Sasuke salvo que es mayor, me ha pagado con diez latas de cerveza para grabar algunas escenas románticas entre ustedes dos", dijo Yashiro encogiendo los hombros.  
Sasuke empezó a regañarla, mientras ella se reía y corría de nuevo hacia el teatro, Sasuke siguió gritando a Yashiro aunque ella había desaparecido hace tiempo.  
Entonces, cuando finalmente dejó de gritar Hinata lo agarró del brazo y lo besó en la mejilla. Sasuke la miró sorprendido y se sonrojó notablemente, Hinata soltó una risita.

"Gracias, por todo Sasuke", dijo alegremente Hinata.

"Cariño, y lo siguiente que hagamos es que tu tendrás a mis hijos y entonces mis sueños se realizaran" Sasuke vitoreó mientras Hinata comenzó a lanzar sus puños en él, de nuevo. Entonces entraron al teatro.

Después de los ensayos Hinata y Sasuke estuvieron a punto de dirigirse a casa, y sasuke intentaría darle a itachi un pedazo de su mente, entonces cuando estaban hacia la puerta de la entrada Hinata escucho que los llamaban y dio vuelta, Ino agitaba su brazo llamándolos.  
"Mierda, te permito correr antes de que ella le ayude a Naruto a acosarte sexualmente otra vez." Susurro Sasuke al oído de Hinata Pero Ino era una de sus amigas más cercanas de Hinata' y quería saber lo que le tenía que decir antes de escapar. Ella permanecía quieta, así que eso hizo que Sasuke que pereciera realmente trastornado  
Entonces Ino dijo," Hey um… Hinata realmente me siento apenada por lo que paso ayer".Hinata solo cabeceo e Ino continuo "Yo quiero invitarlos, porque tengo pases para ir al parque de atracciones conmigo. Hinata entonces pregunto,

" ¿Cuántos boletos tienes?"Haciéndose la curiosa por si Ino tenía uno para que Naruto fuera, ella utilizo el byakugan para ver si la respuesta de Ino era una mentira. Si el Corazón de Ino golpeaba rápido cuando contestara entonces probablemente mentía, y si era velocidad regular entonces ella no tiene por qué preocuparse.  
" ¡Tres, uno para mí, uno para ti, y uno para Sasuke! ¿Ustedes quieren venir? "  
Ino pregunto suplicando. Hinata vio que el corazón de Ino latía normalmente entonces no miente, o por lo menos Hinata eso piensa de Ino. Hinata respiro profundamente y dijo, " Seguro…

Fin del capitulo 6  
Autor: Kabutogirl93  
Traducción por: Skarlet3  
Bueno espero haya quedado bien lo trate de transcribir lo mas parecido al original pero esta vez la autora utilizo demasiados modismos en algunas frases y parecían no entenderse y en español dañaban lo que quería decir así que intente ser lo mas fiel posible al original así que como siempre acepto criticas y sugerencias


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Eso es genial!" Exclamo Ino, mientras entregaba a Sasuke y Hinata, a cada uno un boleto para el parque de Diversiones.  
Entonces ella corrió a dios sabe donde, después de que les dio la dirección del parque de diversiones, para entonces estar allí el sábado a la 1pm. Cuando Ino se fue y no estaba a la vista, Hinata suspiro aliviada por conseguir apartarse y no tener más que tratar.  
Entonces Sasuke grito en la oreja derecha de Hinata:

"¡¿Por qué diablos dijiste seguro?! "

Hinata entonces pensó, mientras se frotaba su oído,

"Cuando por fin consigo terminar con un problema, después llega otro y solamente me golpea directamente en la cara! "

"¿No crees que este podría ser otro truco del idiota de Naruto para conseguirte?" pregunto Sasuke enojadamente.

"Bueno he usado mi Byakugan para ver si ella estaba mintiendo y ella no lo hizo!" dijo Hinata tercamente

Sasuke suspiró y dijo tranquilamente, "Bien, pero ni siquiera tu Byakugan pueden ver a través de mentiras y trucos, o por ese tipo de materia todo el tiempo."

"Esto puede ser así, pero yo siempre he querido ir a un parque de diversiones! Además estoy segura de que va a ser un día divertido el sábado! "Dijo Hinata emocionada, no era exactamente las palabras que debería decirle a Sasuke, mientras caminaban a casa.

Sasuke puso su mano en su barbilla, haciendo una mueca malvada, y asintió. Hinata vio esa mueca y preguntó:

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?"

"Nada," dijo Sasuke todavía sonriendo.

Hinata se encogió apagada y continuaron su camino a casa, un par de días se pasaron, fueron bastante suaves, era generalmente la escuela, ensayos y luego a casa. Hinata realmente estaba esperando el sábado y vio que también Ino, pero cuando ella hecho un vistazo en Naruto parecía como si el también estuviera impaciente por algo.

Entonces cuando finalmente llego el sábado, Hinata en realidad quería que los ensayos fueran a toda prisa y llegar al parque de diversiones después del almuerzo. Cuando finalmente dieron la 1pm, Hinata, Sasuke e Ino fueron al parque de diversiones juntos. Hinata no podría ayudar, pero noto que Sasuke tenía una cara muy tensa por lo que froto su hombre de manera tranquilizadora, en lugar de que Sasuke no hiciera nada puso su mano detrás en el trasero de ella, lo que causo que la mano de Hinata que frotaba su hombro se convirtiera en un puño en su rostro.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron al parque de atracciones, Hinata escucho una voz que los llamaba y cuando ella volteo era nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, cuando finalmente llego con Hinata, Sasuke e Ino; entonces Hinata pregunto traumatizada:  
"¡¿Qué haces aquí Naruto- kun?!"

"¡OH, Ino me dio un boleto para venir!", Dijo Naruto alegremente.  
Hinata volteo hacia Ino y preguntó sorprendida: "¡¿tú me mentiste?!"

"No, tú me preguntaste el número de entradas que tenía en ese momento, que eran tres, pero antes yo le di una a Naruto" Dijo Ino extrañamente sonriente.

Hinata miro a Sasuke quien tenía una mirada "de te lo dije" en su rostro, hinata no sabía que hacer por lo que ella dijo, "¡Necesito un momento, pp ero ya vuelvo!"

Ino asintió y Hinata se apresuro con Sasuke quien siguió detrás de ella.

Cuando Hinata golpeó en una esquina de un callejón sin salida, ella gritó manoteando su cabeza, "No, yo sólo supuse hacerlo con Ino y Sasuke!"

"No, yo tenía que tomar la virginidad de Hinata!" Grito Sasuke manoteando su cabeza también.

Hinata se dio vuelta y mirándolo ferozmente a Sasuke, entonces quito la mano de su cabeza y pregunto  
"¿Por qué me miras molesta a mi?"

"! Naruto probablemente tratara de tomar tu virginidad si vuelven los dos juntos, ¿cierto? "

"¡que no debería mirarte molesta a ti!" Hinata gritó airadamente, apuntando a Sasuke, "¡Estoy mirándote molesta porque estoy empezando a pensar que en todo lo que piensas es en tomar mi virginidad!"

"Sí, ¿Cuál es su punto? Quiero decir que estoy ahora en los diecisiete y la pubertad me golpeó muy duro! " dijo Sasuke a Hinata," también no es culpa mía que Sólo quiera hacerlo contigo! "

Hinata se ruborizo profundamente, mientras arrojaba sus puños a Sasuke y grito: ¡Si es culpa tuya, y también estoy segura de que nunca me acercare a ti o a Naruto de nuevo!"

"pero esta cerca de mi ahora mismo" dijo Sasuke atrapando la muñeca de Hinata, lo que causo que se detuviera la lluvia de puños que no suelen golpear a Sasuke

Ella libero sus manos fuera de, el cruzándose de brazos y comenzó a maldecir a Sasuke dentro de su cabeza,

"entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Sasuke

"Supongo que voy a tener que evitar estar sola con Naruto o contigo" dijo Hinata suspirando.

Sasuke solo asintió y volvieron a el lugar donde Ino y Naruto los esperaban, cuando llegaron Ino pregunto: "¡¿estas bien ahora Hinata?!"

"Uhm… ss-si, yo solo tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza!" dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

Con esto ellos continuaron a la cabina del boleto, para el parque de diversiones por supuesto.

Lo primero que dijo Ino cuando entraron fue: "Oye mira, un laberinto! Vamos a entrar y ver quién sale primero! "

"Bueno", dijo Hinata pensando que estaría bien siempre y cuando ella evitara chocar con Naruto o Sasuke.

Sasuke fue el primero, segundo Ino, Hinata tercero y cuarto Naruto por supuesto. Hinata sabía que podría utilizar su Byakugan para ver dónde estaba la salida, pero eso sería hacer trampa y pensó que eso era realmente malo. Así que ella trató de encontrar el camino en el laberinto, pero ella siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida.

Después de unos minutos que se sentía como más que eso, ella comenzó a sentirse realmente frustrada e ignoro a la figura rubia que iba delante de ella, mientras corría. Cuando llego aun callejón sin salida, con el que ya había dado treinta veces, ella se sentó a tomar un descanso y atrapara algo de aliento, entonces cuando ella consiguió levantarse de nuevo, ella escucho una voz como la de Naruto pero más allá de todas las palabras dijo:

"¿Tiene miedo de estar sola?

Hinata miró alrededor para ver de dónde venía la voz. A continuación, después de un par de segundos de miedo pensó,  
"tengo que estar tan frustrada que estoy oyendo cosas".

Después de que pensó eso la voz se escucho de nuevo,"¡Sasuke no está aquí para protegerte, y ¿no crees que es peligroso para una niña estar sola?"  
Hinata comenzó a temblar y empezó a corres de nuevo, ella aguardo al oír que reía la voz detrás de ella, mientras corría en el laberinto, no presto atención de donde iba corriendo y tropezó con una piedra o algo así, Hinata se incorporo y la voz dijo

" esto no era una persecución verdadera, Oh bueno yo debería conseguir terminar bien con esto!

Hinata empezó a escuchar pasos cerca de ella y grito a todo pulmón aterrorizada, pero nadie llego, las lágrimas causadas por el miedo comenzaron a fluir por debajo de su cara, ella cerró sus ojos. Luego oyó un par de pasos, que sonaban como si corrieran cerrándose sobre ella  
Hinata comenzó a orar para que Sasuke o alguien fuera por ella. Los pasos se detuvieron y luego oyó la voz de Sasuke decir suavemente,

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?"  
Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia ella y mirándola muy preocupado.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" pregunto: "¿conseguiste hacerte una herida o algo?"

Hinata sacudió su cabeza violentamente y abrazó Sasuke, a medida que ella continuaba temblando. Sasuke entonces la tomo a su estilo frágil levantándola.  
Ella sintió el salto de Sasuke, que la hizo apretar su control en él, y mantener sus ojos cerrados. Él continuó saltando por un par de segundos y entonces cuando él finalmente paró Hinata abrió los ojos. Ella pudo ver que estaban fuera del laberinto, e imaginado que Sasuke lo había saltado  
Pero a pesar de que estaban fuera y Hinata había dejado de aferrarse a Sasuke, el siguió abrazándola muy apretado.

"Um… Sasuke, puede bajarme ahora", dice Hinata nerviosamente.

"yo lo sé, pero yo amablemente gusto de sostenerte" dijo Sasuke sonriendo como un pervertido regular.

Hinata se saltó de Sasuke, mientras que ruborizándose salto y lamentando de alguna manera estar fuera del abrazo.  
"Eres un pervertido Sasuke!" Hinata gritaba.

"Sí, supongo que si," dijo Sasuke todavía sonriendo, "Y creo que hemos perdido a Ino y Naruto, así que vamos a encontrarlos."

Hinata miro a Sasuke mientras limpiaba la ultima de sus lagrimas  
"¿No vas a preguntar por qué me estaba llorando o el motivo por el que grite?" entonces antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Sasuke agarro a Hinata de la muñeca y la arrostro a un lado de la montaña rusa pasaron todo el laberinto hasta la entrada de la montaña rusa, cuando consiguieron un paseo y el carro cómezo a llevarlos hacia la cima

Hinata miro a lado de ella a Sasuke y le pregunto

"¡¿Por qué estamos en una montaña rusa?!"

"Fácil, podemos ver Ino y Naruto desde aquí", dijo Sasuke sonriendo malvadamente y ni siquiera Hinata dio un ligero vistazo.

Luego, cuando el viaje llegó a la cima, Sasuke dijo, "Bien, ahora a mirar y ver si los dos están aquí!"

Luego el carro los empujo con mucha fuerza hacia abajo y en lugar de mirar Hinata gritaba como si el corazón fuese a salirse, ella siguió gritando hasta que el recorrido termino, Por supuesto ella tubo que tomar un poco de agua del bebedero que estaba cerca de la montaña rusa después de todo lo que grito, cuando termino de beber Sasuke pregunto:

"¡¿Así que los viste?!"

"No podía ver nada porque estaba gritando hasta casi conseguir que se saliera mi corazón!" Gritó airadamente Hinata y Sasuke sólo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Hinata estuvo enojada hasta que vio una maquina con pinzas con lindas ovejas dentro, camino alrededor de ella y se detuvo buscando un adorable juguete de peluche.  
"¿quieres uno?" pregunto Sasuke bromeando

"No, este tipo de cosas son para los niños!" Hinata se volteo hacia Sasuke para fulminarlo con la Mirada.

Entonces cuando volteo hacia atrás, vio como si las ovejas parecían mirarla y suplicarle, "Por favor, llévame contigo!"

Hinata trago saliva y tomo su bolso, encontró 30 centavos Lo Intentó veinte y nueve veces pero no pudo obtener ninguna de ellas. Hinata decidido probar su suerte una vez más por lo que inserto el último centavo en la máquina. Pues ella movió nerviosamente la grúa y sintió que una manos se presionaban fuertemente sobre la suyas llevándola hacia una de las ovejas separándola de del grupo y de la maquina. Cuando ella saco la oveja y la abrazo ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke que era la persona que la ayudo.

"Gracias, Sasuke", dijo Hinata mientras abrazo firmemente la oveja.

Sasuke coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros y como ellos caminaron Hinata presiono su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.  
Entonces Hinata noto que Sasuke la estaba guiando a un carrusel, cuando ellos consiguieron entrar a la línea y probablemente para conseguir un viaje, Hinata pregunto a Sasuke

"!¡¿por que estamos en un carrusel?!"

"¡Pensé que tenias gusto de ellos!" Dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba el abrazo en ella

"¡Sí, lo hice cuando era más joven, pero ya no más!" Dijo Hinata lo cuál no era enteramente verdad. Ella había tenido gusto de ellos cuando era más pequeña, pero todavía le gustan incluso ahora. Pero no podía dejar que Sasuke lo supiera y pensara que todavía era una niña en alguna parte de su mente.

Cuando era su turno de subir al paseo, Sasuke la alzo sobre un caballo blanco, Hinata utilizo la mano libre para sujetarse a el poste, entonces cuando ella estaba segura Sasuke se alzo sobre el caballo y puso su mano sobre la de Hinata que sostenía el poste,

"¡espera!, ¡¿tu montaras el caballo conmigo?!" Hinata pregunto sorprendida. Sasuke solo asintió y Hinata intentó bajar, pero la mano de Sasuke la fijó sobre el paseo.

Entonces una mujer dijo, "Bien, manténganse favor sobre los caballos y dejen que el paseo comience!"

"¡ya escuchaste a la señorita, para de moverte!" Dijo Sasuke mientras que el paseo comenzaba a moverse.

Hinata dio vuelta a su cabeza y suspiro "¡Bien!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y él quitó su mano de la suya, ella dio vuelta, y él utilizó sus dos manos para forzar una sonrisa.

"¡Hoy solo quiero verte sonreír!" dijo Sasuke mientras quitaba sus manos.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro hasta que el paseo termino y el anunciador dijo que bajaran, Hinata utilizo una mano para sostener el juguete y la otra para sostener la mano de Sasuke,  
Sasuke Miro a Hinata y ella sonrió felizmente, Sasuke se ruborizo y se alejo un poco.

Entonces ella vio una cabina de helados, y notó que ella tenía ansias de uno de vainilla, ella se soltó de la mano de Sasuke empujando la oveja de peluche a los brazos de el y camino para conseguir algunos.  
Hinata consiguió dos de vainilla, ella lamió uno lo que significo que lo proclamo suyo; entonces cuando volvió con Sasuke, todavía sostenía la oveja en sus brazos.

"¡No quiero ningún helado!" dijo Sasuke malhumorado

"¡OH, vamos, pensé que tenias gusto por el de vainilla!" Hinata gimoteó.

Sasuke suspiró, consiguió el helado que Hinata lamió, y comenzó a lamerlo.  
La quijada de Hinata cayó y ella dijo "¡yo lamí ese!"

"! Así, nos hemos besado varias beses como para que ahora me importe si me como tu Helado" Sasuke dijo al parecer era realmente feliz, sin embargo Hinata comió su helado algo molesta, mientras que Sasuke le daba de vuelta la oveja de peluche.

Cuando ella termino su helado y devoro el cono, sintió que alguien tomo la parte trasera de su falda del uniforme escolar.

Inconscientemente le dio una cachetada a Sasuke que estaba frente a ella, cuando noto que el no pudo haberla tomado por detrás ella se disculpo y se dio vuelta para ver quien lo hizo.

Ella vio a una pequeña niña del alrededor de dos años de edad, señalando la oveja en sus manos; Hinata le dio su oveja a la niña felizmente, por que la pequeña niña era demasiado linda como para rehusarse. La pequeña le dio las gracias y corrió.

Hinata solo sonrió, y entonces ella sintió como unos brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello, ella dio vuelta a su cara para ver la cara de Sasuke quien la miraba cariñosamente.

"¡Eso es lo que amo de ti!" Sasuke le susurro al oído, "¡tienes un corazón tan bueno y puro!"

Hinata se ruborizo, mientras Sasuke quito sus brazos de su cuello, tomo su mano y dijo:

"¡vamos permíteme tener alguna diversión!"

"Espera,¿ qué hay sobre Ino y Naruto?" Hinata pregunto sorprendida.  
"¡A quien le importa!" Dijo Sasuke, Hinata tuvo que admitir que a ella tampoco le importaba.

Las últimas cuatro horas estuvieron, dando paseos en las atracciones, en cabinas de alimentos y en juegos de arcadia, cuando eran las 5:30 pm Hinata necesito ir al cuarto de baño y mientras ella se lavaba las manos ella pensó,  
"¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en un día, supongo que Sasuke puede ser bastante dulce cuando quiere!"

Ella decidió quizás darle un beso como agradecimiento por el día maravillo.

Pero cuando ella salió ella no vio Sasuke por ningún lado, así que ella miro alrededor para ver si él todavía estaba en el área. Cuando ella llego a una esquina; ella vio Sasuke con Ino, que hablaban el uno con el otro y lo siguiente que sabia es que se besaron.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y cuando el beso se rompió Ino dijo:

"¡espera, yo pensé que tu querías a Hinata!"  
"¡No solo estoy jugando con ella, solo quiero estar contigo!" Sasuke dijo

"¡Así ¿que vas a decirle sobre esto?! Ino pregunto mientras Sasuke la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.  
"¡Noh, quiero divertirme un poco mas con ella!" Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y camino con Ino, entonces se besaron otra vez, se separaron y caminaron como en común acuerdo, Hinata noto que los ojos de Ino la miraron, pero ella le sonrió y se fue con Sasuke.

Hinata recargo su cabeza en la pared, golpeando la parte posterior de su cuerpo en la pared, resbalando hacia abajo y lagrimas comenzaron salir resbalando por sus mejillas.  
"¡que acabo de ver!" penso Hinata mientras se perdía en un mundo de confusión y dolor

Entonces, es como si ella estuviera rota, Sasuke pregunto  
"¿Por qué estas sentada allí?"  
Hinata miro a Sasuke y se levanto dándole la espalda,  
"¿Por qué, acaso estás loca?" Sasuke pregunto  
"¡te vi. Besar a Ino!" Dijo Hinata sin voltear a verlo

Sasuke jadeo y Hinata le pregunto "¡ ¿todo este tiempo estuviste mintiéndome?, solo estabas jugando conmigo?!"

Espera Hinata escucha lo que hice no es... "dijo Sasuke dijo, pero se detuvo de repente.  
Entonces él dijo en un tono diferente de voz,

"¡Sí, es verdad ¡"

Entonces Hinata herida volteo hacia Sasuke quien estaba frotando su cabeza como si el solo hubiera sido golpeado por algo y grito:

"¡Bien, no quiero escuchar ni una mentira mas!"

Sasuke entonces quitó su mano de su cabeza sorprendido y exclamó,

" Espera, ¿qué es-tas-?! "

Pero ella escapó, no permitiéndole terminar su oración, como ella corrió escucho a Sasuke que le llamaba, pero no la perseguía.

¡" Por favor no llames! "pensó Hinata,

"SI. Escucharlo llamar mí nombre, me hace daño, cuando realmente detrás no tiene ningún significado!"

Entonces ella salió del parque de diversiones y siguió corriendo hasta que ella llego a su casa. Cuando logro entrar y llego a su habitación se arrojo a su cama y comenzó a llorar realmente con fuerza, cuando ella lloraba, pensó:

"¡¿Por qué me hace sentir como si mi corazón cayera en pedazos, solamente por que el me mintió y le gusta Ino, ¿esto no significa que amo a Sasuke, cierto?!"

Perdón por la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar la pagina  
bueno espero que les guste y creo que este me quedo algo decente

El fic no es mi autoría es de** Kabutogirl93**


	8. Chapter 8

HOLAAAAA! Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero e estado un poco ocupada y sin tiempo de colocar los capítulos, asi que aquí esta la conti por fa léanlo. Y GRACIAS!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Entonces, una semana después del día en que Hinata fue al parque de atracciones, y a lo largo de esos días se negó ir a la escuela o salir de la casa. Ella estaba demasiado herida como para hacer cualquier cosa por los demás. Así que ella perdió todos los ensayos de esos siete días.

Todo lo que ella hacía es estar en su cama y reproducir la escena que sucedió en el parque de atracciones, esto infligía dolor en ella.

Neji siempre llegaba con comida e intentaba que Hinata le dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero ella solo sacudía su cabeza, no quería que Sasuke llegara a ser acecinado por Neji, no importaba cuanto el la lastimo.

Entonces, cuando llego de nuevo el sábado, Neji obligo a Hinata a dar un paseo afuera para hacer ejercicio. Cuando se negó Neji le grito:

"¡si te quedas como estas por más tiempo, entonces morirás!"

Hinata camino hacia fuera sabiendo que no podía morir todavía… o al menos no ahora. Ella camino alrededor del parque, no muy lejos de su casa.  
Le gustaba ir a este parque, por que despejaba su mente, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sasuke que dijo: "¡¿Hinata?!"

Hinata no se preocupo por voltear a verlo, ella simplemente huyo, aunque sabia mejor que nadie que huir no resuelve nada excepto roses. Pero ella simplemente no podía hacerle frente a Sasuke.  
Entonces cuando ella consiguió entrar en su casa, corrió directamente a su habitación para llorar. Ella mantenía una pregunta mientras lloraba:

¿" Cómo llegamos a ser amigos? Quiero decir nunca conseguimos estar juntos hasta que el robo mi primer beso!"

Después de una hora de llorar Hinata finalmente se colapso en su cama y se durmió.

Sueño:  
Hinata estaba en alguna parte pero no podía decir donde por que había neblina muy espesa a su alrededor. Entonces oyó una voz que sonaba como la suya, pero más suave y de tono más alto. Que preguntaba:

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

Hinata volteo y vio una versión más joven de ella misma y de Sasuke, estaban colocados cara a cara, estos estaban como cuando por primera vez compartieron palabras el uno con el otro.

El Joven Sasuke asintió y dijo:  
"¡para conseguir que esas niñas se alejaran de mi, eso es todo!"

Hinata oprimió su pecho cuando su versión más joven comenzó a llorar,

"¡Yo no puedo creer, que he perdido a todas mis amigas a causa de tu estupido beso!" Hinata más joven llorando.

La versión mas joven de Sasuke la miro por un rato y pregunto sorprendido:  
"¡¿quieres decir que esas niñas que te estaban pidiendo dinero esta mañana son tus amigas?!"

Hinata mas joven asintió y Hinata normal quería golpear a la versión mas joven de Sasuke, pero ella buscaba saber que pasaría después. El joven Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

"Esas niñas no son tus amigas."

La joven Hinata miró y preguntó, "q-q-qué?"

"¡esas niñas estaban pretendiendo ser tus amigas, así ellas podían conseguir tu dinero!"  
El joven Sasuke dijo claramente.

La joven Hinata dijo: "¡Bien, entonces mejor nada de amigos!"

"¡¿no puedes conseguir alguno?!" Pregunto el joven Sasuke.

"No, yo no sé cómo conseguir amigos…" dijo la joven Hinata llorando, "No hay nadie a quien realmente le guste o me ame"."

El joven Sasuke mirándola sorprendido pregunto: "¡¿que hay acerca de tu papá y mamá?!"

"Mamá subió al cielo y papá no me gusta," la jóvenes Hinata murmuro.

La normal Hinata noto como el Joven Sasuke parecía… más comprensivo, entonces el joven Sasuke froto el hombro de la joven Hinata, ella levanto la mirada y el le dijo:

"¡bien entonces yo quiero que tu seas mi mejor amiga!"

La joven Hinata amplio sus ojos y pregunto: "¡por que quieres que yo sea tu mejor amiga

"¡Por que yo te quiero!" el joven Sasuke proclamo, "¡y porque tu no eres como todas esas otras niñas repulsivas!"

"¿Entonces qué piensas que soy yo?" La joven Hinata pregunto tensa.

"¡Bueno, yo pienso que debemos jugar juntos mas y ayudarme a descubrirlo!", el respondió, "¡pero tu eres linda!"

El joven Sasuke extendió su mano a la joven Hinata, ella sonrió y le alcanzo para ello, pero al instante de tomar su mano Sasuke bajo la suya y de un tirón levanto su falda, ella grito mientras la bajaba, entonces ella comenzó a correr tras el airadamente mientras agitaba sus puños en el aire. El joven Sasuke se reía y la joven Hinata también empezaba a reír.

Los dos desaparecieron saliendo de la niebla, la ordinaria Hinata se ponía de pie allí, sola. Así fue como comenzó su amistad y que termino con Sasuke e Ino juntos y para Hinata nunca volverlo a ver. Pero pensó Hinata con algunas lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas:

"¡pero quiero verlo, incluso después de lo que el me hizo!, ¿podría ser por que yo…?!"

El sueño termino.

Hinata se despertó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y se sentó a pensar en el sueño que tuvo, entonces ella oyó ruidos procedentes del techo que sonaban como si alguien se arrastrara a través de el, de repente una de las tejas del techo cayo al suelo y en eso quien salto Yashiro Todaji.  
"¡Yashiro-san ¿por que salto de allí?!" Hinata pregunto conmocionada.

"¡Bueno, ese bastardo con el cabello largo que en un principio no dejo pasar a mi esposo!" dijo Yashiro mientras se sacudía el polvo "!y yo sabia que si el no le permitió el paso, entonces el no me lo permitiría"!, así que aquí estoy!"

"pero Neji permite pasar a cualquier niña o mujer que me conoce!" dijo Hinata mientras ella sentía una gota de sudor.

"OH, si, yo imagine que seria como la primera vez" Dijo Yashiro rascándose la cabeza, pero luego agrego alegremente, "!pero de esta manera es mas divertido!"

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiro, pero entonces Yashiro la tomo del cuello de la blusa y pregunto furiosamente a Hinata  
"¡Bueno, ¿por que no ha ido a todos los ensayos de esta semana?!"

"Umh... mi gato murió el Domingo así que estado realmente deprimida"  
Diciendo una mentirilla Hinata.

"¡Cuando estuve la ultima vez en su casa, Hanabi-chan dijo que no les permitían tener mascotas!", dijo Yashiro a Hinata como preguntando acaso te parezco estupida.

Hinata se rasco la cabeza y suspiro. "¡maldición, no puedo mentirles a todos!" pensó Hinata "¡bueno debería decirle a ella la verdad…!"

Entonces Hinata le dijo a Yashiro sobre el incidente del parque de atracciones con Sasuke e Ino, cuando termino de hablar Hinata,Yashiro la miro con incredulidad, entonces le pregunto a Hinata:  
"¡Así ¿que tu me estas diciendo que Sasuke esta enamorado de Ino?!"

Hinata respondió tristemente:  
"¡si, los he visto con mis propios ojos, como si ellos estuvieran enamorados!"

"¡extraño, que causo que el se negara a besarla en los ensayos todo este tiempo!", dijo Yashiro confundida.

Hinata amplio sus ojos mientras pensaba, "¿por que?!"

De repente Hinata escucho la ventana del lado derecho de su habitación caían cristales al piso, cuando se dio vuelta vio a Itachi dentro de su habitación, mientras fragmentos de vidrio caían a su alrededor, camino decepcionado hacia la cama de Hinata y con la otra mano sostenía la cámara.

"¡lo siento, pero tu sabes como es Neji con los chicos que quieren verte!", Dijo Itachi mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama de Hinata.

"¡Yo pensé que Neji generalmente te permite pasar a la mansión desde que lo ayudaste en una misión!" Dice Hinata mirando a Itachi.

"Oh si, pero de esta manera es mas divertido" Dice Itachi frotándose la cabeza, "¡Pero me fijare por ti la próxima vez!"

Hinata suspiró y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Bien, fui al parque de diversiones al mismo tiempo tu y Sasuke estuvieron allí, " dijo Itachi, " y yo también por suerte traía mi cámara conmigo. "

"¡¿tu estabas allí para grabarnos, eh?!" Hinata pregunto.

"No, realmente había una razón diferente esta vez!" Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Hinata se alejo un poco de itachi, por que a veces cuando el fulmina con la mirada no se sabe que podría pasar, entonces Itachi empujo la cámara que tenia a Hinata ella miro hacia abajo y de vuelta a Itachi, Itachi abrió la pequeña pantalla de un lado de la cámara, mientras Hinata tomaba la cámara.

"Simplemente presiona el botón de reproducción y ve!" Dijo Itachi

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?" Yashiro pregunto irritada mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto a Hinata para ver la pequeña pantalla

Hinata cuidadosamente presiono el botón de reproducción y, a continuación, vio Ino y Sasuke de pie, juntos en el mismo lugar que Hinata vio a Sasuke y la hiriente confesión. La forma en que la cámara mostraba la grabación parecía que Itachi grabo desde la azotea de un edificio, pero parecía como si todavía se pudiera escuchar la conversación y la cámara tomo acercamiento en ese momento.

Video:

Ino dijo: "¡espera, pensé que amabas a Hinata!"

"No solo estoy jugando con ella, solo quiero estar contigo!" Dijo Sasuke

"¡Así ¿que vas a decirle sobre esto?! Ino pregunto mientras Sasuke la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

"¡Noh, quiero divertirme un poco mas con ella!" Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y camino con Ino, entonces se besaron otra vez, se separaron y caminaron como en común acuerdo.

Cuando dieron vuelta al esquina Sasuke solto la mano de Ino y pregunto;

"¿Está clara la costa?"

Ino asintió en respuesta, y luego una emanación de humo apareció en torno a Sasuke haciéndolo imposible de ver, entonces cuando el Humo desapareció, Naruto Uzumaki apareció,

"¡Ok. Esto debió haber engañado bastante a Hinata ¿No lo crees Ino?, dijo Naruto preguntando.

"¿No crees que esto fue demasiado?"Pregunto Ino suave mente.

"Noh, un chico como Sasuke no es digno de cómo yo la haga!" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba delante de ella.

"¡además yo pensé que los querías separar por cualquier medio necesario!".

Ella asintió y camino, Ino parecía un poco triste, entonces la voz de una Chica que grito se escucho:

"¡Ita-kun, donde estas?, el parque esta a punto de cerrar, por lo que hay que conseguir irse ahora!"

"Estoy aquí Karen, y permíteme acompañarte de regreso a casa!" Dice la vos de Itachi

Fin del video.

Después de unos segundos de confusión Hinata preguntó: "¿Quién es Karen?"

"Ella no es de tu incumbencia!" Itachi. Contesto, girandose un poco rojo.

Hinata sonrió y pensó, "¿Quién hubiese pensado que un chico como él no quisiera hablar de su primera relación con una chica. O al menos creo que esta es su primera relación con una…!

"¡Bueno quien quiera que sea Sasuke me dijo que estabas actuando muy extraño últimamente y no sabía por qué," dijo Itachi , "Así que pensé que esta era probablemente la razón".

Hinata asintió, si era la razón por la que ella actuaba extraño, pero si se trataba de Naruto tratándola de engañar entonces,  
¿Por qué Sasuke le dijo que lo Hizo?, antes de que Hinata pudiera pensar un poco mas sobre el tema, se escucho un fuerte impacto, cuando Hinata, Itachi y Yashiro se dieron vuelta vieron que la puerta estaba tirada en el piso e Ino estaba de pie encima de ella.

"¡Ino por que le hiciste eso a mi puerta?!" pregunto Hinata con pánico

"La puerta estaba bloqueada y tengo que hablar con usted!" Ino exclamo

"Uhm… la puerta no tiene un candado", dice Hinata mientras sentía una gota de sudor

Ino camino sobre la puerta, tomo levantándola y poniéndola de vuelta donde estaba, ella miraba a la perilla mientras la sostenía con su mano "¡que haces tú sabiendo que esto no se hace!" dijo Ino, " "¡Lo lamento acerca de esto Hinata.!"

Entones ella removió su mano y la puerta callo completamente en el piso. Hinata manoteo en su cabeza y dijo:  
"Lo que ustedes han realizado, ¿saben cuanto costara reparar mi cuarto ahora, cierto?"

En eso Itachi dice: "¡creo haberte dicho que yo pagaría los daños que cause!".

¡Él si, pero yo seguro con lo miseria que gano! "respondió Yashiro de mala gana.

Ino entonces está de acuerdo por decir, " Sí, Hinata tu sabes lo que yo rompí!"

"Tomaré lo que ustedes consigan, " respondió Hinata decepcionada.

"¡De todos modos debo decirte que poseí a Sasuke cuando te dijo todo eso en el parque de diversiones!" Dijo Ino cambiando de tema.

Hinata se sorprendió y pregunto: "¿Por qué me dices esto?"  
"¡ por que me sentía mal y odio sentirme así! Sonando realmente sincera

yo también escuche la conversación con Yashiro y con Itachi, y luego me sentí aún PEOR! ¡Por favor perdóname! "

Hinata se sintió tan confundida; ella no podía decir si cualquiera de ellos mentía o no, y sacudió su cabeza. "¿nos crees, cierto? " pregunto Itachi.

"No lo se…" Hinata murmuro.

"QUE CALSE DE CABEZA TIENES TU SI NO NOS PUEDES CREER CON TODAS ESTAS PRUEBAS!" Grito Ino molestas

"¡si, yo quiero decir que examine mucho para conseguir esta grabación! Dijo Itachi

"Bueno talvez los dos están trabajado en esto con Sasuke para hacer que lo perdone" Dijo Hinata tercamente.

"¿QUE H-HA-, TU DICES?" Ino e Itachi gritaron al unísono, "¡REALMENTE ERES ESTUPIDA!"

"¡BUENO, SI LO SERIA SI LOS SIGO ESCUCHANDO!" Dijo Hinata mientras se cubria las orejas.

"¿QUE ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR?" Pregunto Ino

Entonces Yashiro dijo:  
"¡Bien, ustedes dos salgan de aquí y dejen de abusar del idioma ingles!"

"¡No, todavía quiero abusar de el un poco mas", dice con calma Ino.

Yashiro entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una foto de Sasuke, y el esmalte de uñas. Ino e Itachi, ambos miraron fijamente los dos artículos mientras Yashiro caminaba a la puerta rota. En cuanto llego Yashiro arrojo los dos Artículos hacia fuera e Itachi e Ino fueron corriendo por ellos.

Entonces tan pronto como se retiraron Yashiro sujeto la puerta para bloquear la entrada y agarro una silla para usarla como cerradura de la puerta. Después de que lo hizo, ella caminaba de vuelta a Hinata y tomo asiento.

"¡ tu sabes que esos dos realmente se preocupan por ti!" Dijo Yashiro suavemente

"¡Si, se que lo hacen, pero yo no se que mas creer!" dijo Hinata mientras apretaba su manta en ella firmemente.

"¡interesante, así que dime por que significa mucho para ti, si Sasuke realmente no te ama!" pregunto Yashiro

"¡Bueno, no lo se realmente!" Hinata djo murmurando, sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

"¡Bien… así que dime ¿que es lo que quieres de un chico para una cita?!" preguntó Yashiro, " entonces Otro sin cerebro como aquel Idiota ruidoso de Naruto. "

"¡Bueno, quiero un chico, dulce, amable, paciente y no un pervertido!" dijo Hinata "¡es al menos todo lo que Sasuke no es!"

"¡Bueno. Yo pienso que es casi imposible encontrar a un chico con todas esas cualidades!" Dijo Yashiro " Sobre todo por que el 90% de los chicos de este planeta son pervertidos!".

"!Pero, sabes algunas veces no necesitas una razón para amar a alguien!" Dijo Yashiro "¡Quiero decir, creo que depende de que tan especial te hace sentir ese alguien!"

Hinata levanto la cabeza para mirar de frente a Yashiro y le dio una curiosa mirada.  
"¡Por ejemplo, mi esposo, Kabuto odia tomar licores!"Dijo Yashiro "¡pero a mi me encanta!"

"¡Me refiero a como alguien puede odiar el licor si no es mas que un envió del cielo!" Dijo Yashiro comenzando a cambiar el tema.

"¡Desafortunadamente la mayoría de las personas piensan exactamente lo contrario!" pensó Hinata.

"¡pero aun con nuestras diferencias yo todavía termine cayendo de amor por el!" dijo Yashiro soñadoramente "¡el me hizo sentir feliz a talvez aun sin precio alguno…!"

Hinata entonces comenzó a pensar en cada cosa que ella y Sasuke han tenido y sin embargo el la ha hecho feliz todos estos últimos años. Ella sentía que su corazón comenzaba a sangrar, queriendo estar ala derecha de Sasuke en ese momento.

"¡entonces, yo creo… que yo lo he amado todo este tiempo sin darme cuanta!" Dijo Hinata suavemente comenzando a llorar. "¡Soy una idiota!".

"Sí, sí eres una completa idiota", dijo Yashiro abrazando a Hinata.

"¡se suponía que estabas de acuerdo conmigo!" Dijo Hinata

"Oh, umh… lo siento," dijo Yashiro estúpidamente.

Después de un par de minutos de llanto y de admitir que ella era estúpida, Hinata se calmo finalmente y preguntó:

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Esa es tu elecion," dijo Yashiro.

Entonces Yashiro la miro ferozmente y dijo "¡pero, sea lo que tu hagas, solo regresa a los ensayos y finaliza lo que comenzaste!"

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Eres realmente muy linda…"

Yashiro se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la puerta y retiro la silla que sostenía la puerta, cayendo sobre de ella Ino, Itachi y Neji

"Todos ustedes escuchaban?" pregunto Yashiro.

"Sí, yo estaba esperando por momento un yuri pero oh… bien", dijo Neji mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia fuera.

"¡Te lo dije todos son unos pervertidos!" dijo Yashiro molesta.

"¡ Uhm- Yashiro-san ¿puedo hablar con Hinata en privado?!" pregunto Ino.

Itachi salio enseguida, pero Yashiro se de tubo quedándose,  
"¡Yo no confió en ti…, así que me quedare!" Dijo Yashiro de manera obstinada.

Ino entonces arrojo una lata de cerveza detrás de ella, y Yashiro dijo:  
"¡y ahora ya confió en ti!"

Yashiro agarro la cerveza y corrió al momento fura del cuarto, Ino camino subiendo a la cama de Hinata y se sentó como Hinata tratando de estar lejos de ella.

"¡escúchame, yo realmente lo siento acerca de lo que paso, esta bien!" Dijo Ino de manera suplicante

"Dijiste que tu lo sentias en el parque de diversiones!" dijo Hinata !¡ahora mira lo que paso!"

"¡Bueno eso fue antes de que ustedes dos no dejaran, a Naruto y mi y antes de que yo…!" Ino entonces coloco su mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

"Antes de qué?" pregunto Hinata.

"Antes! de quedarme colgada con Naruto y tener la suerte de divertirme!" murmuro Ino mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Sabes, tu realmente le gustas!" Murmuro Ino "¡El solo me considera como su estupido peón!"

"¡¿Podría ser?!"Pensó Hinata, mientras la miraba a Ino triste como en el video.

"¡Ino ¿ ahora te gusta Naruto, no es así?"pregunto Hinata suavemente.

Ino asintió y Hinata se sintió un poco celosa de su capacidad de aceptar que le gusta alguien, tan rápidamente.

"Muy bien, entonces te deseo buena suerte", dijo Hinata con calma.

Ino miró a Hinata y sonrió. Entonces, Yashiro e Itachi entraron y diciendo:

"¡Yo creo que deberíamos conseguir irnos, es bastante tarde!"

Itachi es tuvo de acuerdo y entonces salto por la ventana rota, y después Yashiro e Ino tomaron la puerta saliendo y cuando Yashiro solo era visible por un pelo, Grito: "¡Buena Suerte Hinata y tu estarás en muchos problemas si no llegas a los ensayos el Lunes!"

Esa noche Hinata trató de dormir, pero ella no podía menos que tratar de entender que hacer ahora. Cuando Hinata finalmente se durmió, ella se despertó para ver una figura oscura sobre su cama. Ella iba a gritar por el miedo, pero una mano cubrió su boca que le impidió gritar.

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9  
Hinata comenzó a tratar de retirar la mano fuerza, y con la otra mano trato de alcanzar su lámpara. Pero la mano que estaa sobre su boca era muy fuerte. Entonces, cuando encendió la luz , la mano se retiro de la boca de Hinata, y ella se dio vuelta hacia la izquierda para ver quién era la persona.

Hinata estaba esperando a Naruto, pero al voltear resulto ser nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Ella no lo esperaba, así que Grito por la sorpresa y se sentó abrazando la almohada, ella espero con paciencia, entonces Sasuke pregunto ofendido.

"¿Cómo puedes gritar con un rostro como el mío?"

Hinata entonces respondió agitada,

"Y-y-yo simplemente no esperaba verte; de todas las personas que acechan en mi habitación…"

Entonces, Hinata libero la almohada del abrazo, mirando hacia Sasuke, y se sentó, había un muy incomodo y pacifico silencio de unos minutos, así que Hinata interrumpió jugando con los dedos y pregunto a Sasuke,

" ¿así … um… como conseguiste entrar a mi cuarto?".

Sasuke señalo hacia la ventana rota y ella se golpeo la cabeza con la mano por que era muy obvio que el entraría de esa manera a su cuarto.  
"Entonces umh… ¿por qué estás aquí tan tarde por la noche?" Hinata preguntó nerviosamente pensando que decir después.

Sasuke la miro astutamente y dijo igual de astutamente:

"Bueno, no te he visto en algún tiempo, así que vine a buscara a mi princesa para dar un paseo en el parque"

Hinata miro sorprendida a Sasuke y antes de ella pudiera discutir, Sasuke ya estaba fuera de la cama. Hinata tiraba del dobladillo de su camisón y lo miro avergonzada, Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, quitándose su chaqueta y se la puso a Hinata.

"Vamos mi princesa" Dijo Sasuke "a no ser que no lleves shorts como usualmente lo haces, entonces yo…"

"NO, yo estoy usando shorts pervertido" grita ruborizándose profundamente

"Ok, entonces permítame irnos princesa" dice Sasuke sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

"Hey, necesito mi espacio personal, y deja de llamarme tu princesa" exclama Hinata irritada.

Entonces Sasuke atrapo su pierna derecha y después la tomo al estilo frágil, mientras Hinata se comenzaba a ruborizar mas que antes, pues Sasuke salto hacia fuera por la ventana rota con ella en sus brazos, luego salieron de la mansión, Sasuke mantuvo su control sobre ella y en eso Hinata dijo avergonzada.

" p-p-puedes bajarme ahora"

Sasuke apretó su abrazo y dijo,

"no, me gusta este tipo de abrazo."

Hinata salto fuera del abrazo como lo hizo en el parque de diversiones con excepción que uno de los brazos de Sasuke se mantuvo en torno a Hinata, ella dio una mirada molesta a Sasuke retiro el brazo fuera de ella.  
"Bueno, ¿podemos al menos tomarnos de las manos? "Pregunto Sasuke obstinadamente  
Hinata lo miro y asintió, Sasuke suavemente tomo de la mano a Hinata y entonces caminaron en absoluto silencio el uno con el otro, Hinata rompió el silencio preguntando:  
"Así... que… ¿por qué no has venido a verme en los últimos siete días?  
Sasuke estuvo en silencio por un momento y dijo:  
"Itachi me dijo todo lo que ocurrió en el parque de diversiones, eso que Naruto e Ino hicieron"

Hinata jadeo, aunque tuvo que admitir que ella nunca le dijo a Itachi que mantuviera silenció con respecto a Sasuke,  
"¡Como pudiste creer eso, yo nunca te haría eso!". Exclamo Sasuke

Entonces, empujo a Hinata hacia la pared del lado derecho, de tal forma que su espalda estaba contra la pared, Sasuke la mantuvo contra la pared,

"Es solo que no entiendo cómo puedes amarme cuando tienes a muchas hermosas chicas de donde escoger" Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a aterrarse porque era casi como con Naruto.

Sasuke entonces presionó su frente en el cuello de Hinata y susurró dolorosamente,

"yo no puede ver a ninguna de esas Chicas… porque tu las derrotaste cuando teníamos siete."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Hinata

"¡He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía siete" Murmuro Sasuke, "pero nunca había tenido el valor para decírtelo hasta ahora!"

Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse, y Sasuke suavemente le susurro en la oreja a Hinata "¿Realmente crees que jugaba contigo cundo te dije Te amo?".

"Quiero decir que no hay un momento en el que no estés en mi mente" Sasuke continuo, "incluso cuando estas cerca de mi…"

Hinata miro a Sasuke difícilmente ruborizado levanto su cabeza y miraba en sus ojos  
Ella miró hacia abajo y le susurró,  
"y-y-yo entiendo… ahora…"

"Bien, entonces permíteme ponerme en marcha" dijo sasuke retirando sus brazos y comenzando a retirarse.

Hinata se ruborizo y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke, tan pronto como Hinata se coloco a lado derecho de Sasuke, el dijo:  
"sabes que este mal entendido nunca hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras aceptado la excusa de Ino"  
"Yo se, pero gracias a eso a ella ahora le gusta Naruto" murmuro Hinata sintiéndose un poco culpable."Veo…" murmuro Sasuke.

"¿Qué quieres decir con veo "?" pregunto Hinata.

"veo que eres una total idiota" respondió Sasuke

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Hinata airadamente comenzando a lanzar sus puños mientras el comenzaba a correr.

"Bueno. Pudiste realmente creer cuando ella dijo eso?" exclamo Sasuke corriendo hacia atrás para hacerle frente a Hinata, "Quiero decir, que ya te ha mentido antes, ¿por que se detendría ahora?"

"No es mentira" Dijo Hinata mientras dejaba de correr "Yo puedo decir…"

Ella comenzó a recordar lo triste de Ino cuando la miraba en el video que le mostró Itachi y su conversación en ese momento. No podía haber estado mintiendo ò ¿podría…?"  
Entonces Sasuke suspiro y corrió hacia una pared rompiéndola, Hinata corrió ayudarlo y cuando miro que Sasuke no parecía tener realmente ninguna lesión mortal, continuaron en el camino hacia el parque.

Cuando llegaron al parque Hinata preguntó:

"Así que , ¿por qué quieres ir al parque cerca de mi casa?"

"Por que, también ese fue el primer lugar donde jugamos juntos" Dijo Sasuke. "también es el lugar donde me dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando fuéramos grandes".

Hinata Jadeo, no podía recordar cuando jugo allí por primera vez con Sasuke, mucho menos cuando dijo que se casaría con el. Ella comenzó a caminar en círculos, confundida y avergonzada, entonces Sasuke se golpeo la cabeza con una de sus manos y la detuvo mientras comenzaba a frotar su cabeza dolorosamente.

"Escucha fue cuando teníamos siete y es bastante seguro que no puedas recordar algo tan lejano, así que nunca detengas de trabajar a tu cerebro para recordar" Grito Sasuke sonando muy molesto.

Hinata se froto su cabeza y dijo "¡Pero… yo debería ser capaz de recordar algo así!"  
"Realmente las personas se conocen por recordar lo negativo y no lo positivo" Dijo claramente Sasuke.

Hinata tuvo que admitir que era bastante cierto, entonces Sasuke la miro triste, pero sonrió suavemente.  
"Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba y que querías casarte conmigo…" Dijo Sasuke suavemente "Yo estaba realmente feliz y fue cuando me enamore de Ti".

Hinata se ruborizó y comenzó a compadecer un poco a Sasuke entonces ella acarició su espalda con comprensión. Sasuke agarró la mano que lo acariciaba, jalo a Hinata en un abrazo, y dijo, " incluso si tu no lo recuerdas, siempre quiero creer que tu estarás conmigo cueste lo que cueste"

Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse con fuerza y dijo:

"veo, pero todavía me siento mal por no recordar"

" compénsame solo andando en bra para mí por esta noche"

Hinata golpeo a Sasuke en la cabeza y dijo:  
"no presiones"

Se froto la cabeza por el dolor y sonrió, entonces cuando llegaron al parque Sasuke se tiro en el césped, mientras Hinata se sentaba en el columpió y el pregunto:

"entonces ¿que hiciste toda la semana?"

"Bueno trabaje un poco cocinando galletas", respondió Hinata "Y creo que finalmente lo conseguí, ¿quieres que te cocine algunas?"

"OK, entonces yo mejor digo mis oraciones al señor ahora" respondió Sasuke  
"¿Por qué harías algo como eso?" pregunto curiosamente Hinata

"Por si muero después de comerlas" respondió

Hinata se enojo y comenzó a estrangular a Sasuke no de manera peligrosa pero con firmeza, Sasuke se rió cuando el retiro las manos de Hinata de su garganta. HInata miro hacia abajo, suspiro y espero para volver a mirar a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

"Así… que lo que hiciste fue llorar toda la semana?" Pregunto Sasuke severamente

Hinata solo asintió y dijo: " Si, soy una bebé… creo que voy a intentar dejar de llorar y no ser un estorbo desde ahora"

Hinata solo se balanceo y suspiro de nuevo, Sasuke la atrapo en el siguiente balanceo de Hinata y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza,  
"Eso no es verdad" Dijo Sasuke "Eres verdaderamente Tonta comparada con otras Chicas"

Hinata asintió, eso era cierto, por lo menos,  
"además si no muestras tus emociones puedes acabar como Sakura Haruno" Dijo Sasuke "y si eso pasa seré el Naruto en esta relación siempre recibiendo una paliza"

Hinata miro a Sasuke y el le dijo, "ademas creo que una chica que no tiene miedo de llorar puede brillar mas que nadie…"

Entonces corto una flor y la coloco detrás de la oreja de Hinata, el llevo su mano hacia atrás y tomo algunos cabellos de Hinata en su mano y los beso, entonces el le susurro "No, Hinata quiero decir que eres un rayo de sol".

Ella se ruborizó por la dulce audacia repentina de Sasuke. Entonces ella asintió en respuesta, y dulcemente rió dando gracias a su amigo más cercano. Hinata entonces pregunto,

"¿Cuando conseguiste ser dulce con las palabras?" Sasuke frunció el ceño y contesto "bueno yo estaba leyendo algunas cartas de amor tiradas por alguna Chica de nombre Karen"

"así, yo escuche acerca de ella" dijo Hinata "me pregunto por que Itachi no hablara de ella…"  
"Tal vez porque papá es un poco irritable, sobre con que chica salimos" contesto Sasuke

"Así que Itachi es un poco vacilante para decirle a alguien sobre ella"

"Ah! Veo…, " dijo Hinata.

Ellos se quedaron tranquilos un rato y luego Sasuke señalo el río que estaba al lado del lago, Hinata lo miro y de vuelta a Sasuke se pregunto que estaría pensando, miro a Hinata y dijo:

"¡quiero bailar sobre el agua, juntos!" Hinata miro a Sasuke con desconfianza y Sasuke pregunto, "pensé que te gustaba bailar sobre el agua?"

Hinata asintió nerviosamente. Era verdad, que ella gustaba de bailar sobre el agua porque era un poco mas fácil que hacerlo sobre piso, también menos doloroso si lo estropeaba, entonces Sasuke agarro el brazo de Hinata y deteniendo su balanceo comenzó arrastrarla hacia el lago

Hinata sintió que la flor detrás de su oído caía, pero no le prestó atención. "¡deja de jalarme, puedo andar yo sola sabes!" grito Hinata  
Sasuke se sintió incomodo y libero su brazo.  
Cuando estaban al borde del lago Sasuke dijo: "bien, será mejor que concentres tu chacra en la planta de tus pies y colócate en el agua"

Hinata lo hizo, consiguió estar encima del agua y camino hacia la mitad del lago, cuando ella se coloco en medio del lago ella se detuvo y miro hacia atrás a Sasuke quien estaba encima del lago. También el estaba caminando directo hacia Hinata, ella empezó a tensarse mientras el se acercaba, ella se puso sus manos cubriéndose la boca.

Entonces cuando Sasuke consiguió estar frente a Hinata, el agarro una de sus manos el se arrodillo mientras se inclinaba, Hinata miro hacia abajo con curiosidad y el presiono suavemente sus labios en la mano de Hinata.  
Hinata se ruborizo realmente con fuerza, Sasuke la miro sonriendo con satisfacción:

"¿puedes concederme este baile?"

Hinata se ruborizo cuando vio la mirada astuta de Sasuke en sus ojos, entonces ella solamente asintió en respuesta, el se levanto, le tomo la otra mano y comenzó a conducirla por los pasos del vals rápidamente. Hinata sentía tensarse y difícilmente mantenía su chacra para estar sobre el agua, entonces Sasuke recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y susurro,  
"Solamente relájate, no haré nada para hacerte daño, solamente quiero bailar con mi mejor amiga de nuevo como después de nuestros primeros ensayos en la obra".

Hinata lentamente se relajo y lentamente bailo con misma gracia que tenia Sasuke, Hinata se estaba divirtiendo mucho que no noto que su chacra disminuía rápidamente, eso le tomo 15 minutos para comprenderlo, pero no quiso decirlo por miedo a que Sasuke la sermoneara por no mantener su chacra y arruinara ese hermoso momento.

Así que ella se alejo de Sasuke y anduvo para la orilla del lago sosteniéndose con el poco chacra que le quedaba, ella miro hacia atrás donde había dejado abandonado a Sasuke sobre el lago, ver su decepcionada y preocupada mirada, no permitiría que Sasuke tuviera una idea equivocada que ella no disfruto de bailar con el así que dijo:  
"realmente me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero ya es tarde, debemos irnos a casa"

Sasuke consiguió la orilla del lago y parado como antes, dijo.

"Si hay un camino corto hacia tu casa si cruzas el lago, permite tomar ese camino".  
Hinata trago saliva y cabeceo, entonces Sasuke pregunto

"¿acaso tienes poco chacra por ser torpe?"

Hinata miro molesta a Sasuke y exclamo: "desde luego que no y no soy torpe"

Sasuke cabezo y camino hacia el lago, Hinata pasando saliva dio un paso en el agua y se dijo así misma, "puedo hacer estos, puedo hacer esto, puedo…"

¡Splash!

Entonces ella se sumergió directamente en el agua. ¡Hinata nadó despacio hacia la orilla y pensando ella misma,

"Hombre, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, Bien, en realidad, no… yo no sabía, pero era bastante obvio que esto pasaría. "

Cuando ella regresó en la orilla y miró detrás de ella a Sasuke, que estaba todavía sobre el lago con una risa en su cara como si tratara de contener las carcajadas; Hinata sintió que brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos de la vergüenza, y luego ella lloriqueo

"¡tienes razón soy torpe y no tengo chacra!"

Entonces Sasuke hizo un sonido que resoplo y luego comenzó a reírse. Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse realmente con fuerza cuando el consiguió reírse.

¡Splash!

¡Sasuke también se cayó en el agua, Hinata se encontró completamente estupefacta por el hecho de que un genio, como Sasuke Uchiha podría perder su chacra y caerse como ella lo hizo. Sasuke nadó para la orilla hacia Hinata y se levantado al lado de ella. Entonces él la miró, rió, y dijo,

" adivina que… soy demasiado torpe ahora, huh? "  
Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon y rió felizmente, Sasuke se levanto primero y pregunto  
"¿yo puedo llevarte a través del lago? y entonces podemos ir a mi casa y podemos conseguir secarnos"

Hinata miro a Sasuke con desconfianza y pregunto: "Dependiendo, ¿me llevaras al estilo frágil de nuevo?".  
Sasuke rió como un pervertido y cabeceó.

"Me gusta llevarte así, recuerda"  
Dijo Sasuke tomándola de la cintura.

Hinata manoteo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y grito, mientras caían.

" Eres un pervertido!, tomare el camino largo, muchas gracias!"

Sasuke dejo ir a Hinata y frotándose su cabeza dijo, "¡pero te enfermaras si te quedas con esa ropa!"

Hinata solamente se levanto y sacudió su cabeza, entonces Sasuke se levanto y dijo

"Bien, como disculpa te daré un paseo a través del lago a cambio!"

Hinata lo pensó durante cinco minutos y cabeceó un si, Sasuke se inclino y luego Hinata se coloco sobre su espalda de Sasuke, entonces le tomo un segundo concentrar su chacra y camino a través del lago, ella rápidamente se relajo sabiendo que Sasuke no se caería y cerro sus ojos para tomarse una pequeña siesta.  
Ella se despertó al escuchar decir a Sasuke "¡Hey, hay alguien allí ?ahora, cambio y fuera!"

Hinata se sacudió para despertar y se sorprendió al encontrarse todavía sobre la espalda de Sasuke y en su cuarto.

"¿Por qué no me pusiste sobre tu cama o algo?"  
"Y es señorita por que quería sentir tus pechos sobre mi espalda por un poco mas de tiempo"  
Sasuke exclamo sarcásticamente.  
Hinata golpeo la cabeza de Sasuke mientras ella bajaba, Sasuke le dio un poco de sus ropas y luego ella entro al baño para secarse y cambiarse.

Quince minutos más tarde  
Hinata salio del cuarto de baño y vio a Sasuke sobre el borde de la cama, parecía tomar una siesta, ella se ruboriza al notar que solo tenia unos shorts y ninguna camisa, Hinata también noto que su cabello todavía estaba mojado y entonces entro al cuarto de baño para conseguir una toalla, cuando la consiguió con cuidado camino hacia Sasuke y cuando estuvo frente a Sasuke, comenzó a secar su pelo suavemente

Entonces cuando Hinata casi lo había secando, la mano de Sasuke la alcanzo jalándola encima de le y presionándose así mismo contra su pecho, Hinata se quedo quieta durante 10 segundos, entonces ella pateo a Sasuke y grito "condenado, eres un estúpido pervertido,  
¿Estabas despierto todo este tiempo?"  
Sasuke solo se sentó frotándose la cabeza.  
"SI yo lo estaba" Sasuke confirmo

Hinata comenzó a hechar humo mientras Sasuke secaba su pelo con la toalla y la colocaba alrededor de sus hombros, entonces hinata finalmente tomo las toallas y exclamo, "Escucha Sasuke yo…"

entonces se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de la mamá de Sasuke preguntar desde la puerta.  
"¿Sasuke está todo bien allí?"

Hinata escucho abrirse lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y luego su mamá de Sasuke pregunto

"¿Estas bien? Pensé oír la voz de Hinata!" La cabeza de Sasuke se giro a la derecha y dijo  
"¡yo escuchaba una cinta que tengo de una conversación con Hinata!"

Sasuke jalo una grabadora bajo su almohada y la mostró a su mama, el oprimió el botón y la voz de Hinata grito

"Sasuke eres un estupido pervertido"  
Hinata entonces pensó enojada ella misma "¿cuánto tiempo ha tenido el esto?"

Entonces la mamá de Sasuke dijo "¡Bien, buenas noches Sasuke!"

Hinata escucho cerrarse la puerta y dijo "Bien ahora yo debería probablemente irme a casa!"

Entonces cuando ella miro a Sasuke noto esa mirada astuta en sus ojos y el dijo:  
"No, aun no te vayas!"

El entonces presiono sus labios contra los de Hinata y ella suavemente lo beso, separando sus labios lentamente para dejar a su lengua explorar sus boca, ellos se besaron por un momento, separándose del beso para tomar aire, pero entonces Hinata oyó un sonido de cámara de la ventana de Sasuke. Entonces ella rompió el beso para mirar la ventana vacía. Hinata no vio a nadie pero ella mantuvo sus ojos pegados allí por si acaso.

Entonces ella jadeó cuando los labios de Sasuke se colocaron contra su cuello. Él dio un fuerte chupetón sobre su cuello que la hizo gemir, Entonces ella finalmente pensó,

"¡Esperen un hombre y una mujer besándose sobre la cama, iguala… Ah!… no, no me digan! ¿Que Sasuke quiere hacerlo? "

Hinata comenzó a tener pánico del como Sasuke seguía chupando su cuello, inconscientemente Hinata dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara de Sasuke y grito. "¡No - no quiero Sasuke!"  
Sasuke callo de espalda en la cama, Hinata solo se sentó y soltó un suspiro de alivio, otra vez ella estaba decepcionada pero bien, entonces Hinata miro la parte del cuello que Sasuke estaba chupando y habia notado que dejo un una marca sobre su cuello, Hinata miro a sasuke que también se sentaba pero su flequillo cubría su expresión. Hinata entonces tartamudeo,

"l-la m-mento acerca de esto Sasuke…"

Sasuke no dijo nada lo que hizo que Hinata se pusiera realmente nerviosa, entonces Sasuke levanto la cabeza y dijo,  
"¡deberías irte a casa ahora…, también te acompañare a tu casa!•"  
Hinata entonces levantándose de la cama camino hacia la ventana  
"! Estoy bien sola!"  
Cuando ella saltó hacia fuera de la ventana Sasuke también salto y agarro su mano, Hinata trato de rechazarlo pero Sasuke argumento  
"Tu siempre tienes que hacerlo a tu manera, acaba de dejarme hacerlo a mi manera por ahora."

Entonces Hinata miro hacia abajo y dio a la mano de Sasuke un suave apretón y caminaron a la casa de Hinata, tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a la casa de Hinata y otros cinco moverse hacia la ventana del cuarto de Hinata, entonces cuando Hinata dijo adiós a Sasuke el la beso suavemente, después que se dio vuelta dijo,

"¡ te amo y te veo el lunes!"

Hinata se quedo donde estaba y miro a Sasuke alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista totalmente, después ella salto a su cama a dormir, aunque ella cerrara sus ojos no podía dormir, por que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que sucedieron y cada vez que Sasuke cruzaba por su mente ella sentía su corazón sangrar, entonces antes de que el sueño asumiera el control, ella pensó,

"¡Sasuke yo también te amo tanto!"


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Un mes entero paso y Hinata se dirigió a todos y cada uno de los ensayos, incluso ella se acerco mas a Sasuke y aun que Ino consiguió acercarse más a Naruto, el parecía estar ocupado mirando de manera lasciva a Hinata como para notar a Ino, pero de todos modos el día de Hoy estaba a solo tres días de distancia de la puesta en escena de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Hinata estaba en la escuela, este era el cuarto período, y estaba a sólo dos o tres minutos antes de que la campana de almuerzo sonara. Incluso aunque la obra fuera presentada hasta dentro de tres días ella podía sentir subir la tensión dentro, con cada segundo que pasaba, entonces Sasuke cruzo por su mente y ella pensó,

"¡¿Me pregunto si debo declararme pronto a Sasuke… pero entonces, si nos convertimos en una pareja entonces qué pasaría?"

Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos por un ligero toque sobre su cabeza, Ella alzó la vista sorprendida y miró a Sasuke estar de pie frente a ella.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Quiero decir que la campana sonó al menos hace cinco o diez minutos! Ella comenzó a ruborizarse y al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila,"¡ Ah es tiempo para ir a almorzar ya!" "¡WOW! el tiempo seguro pasa volando!"

La boca de Sasuke inclinada un poco a la derecha, pero él solamente sacudió su cabeza Entonces en cuanto Hinata terminó de guardar sus cosas, Sasuke agarró su mano y dijo,

" Bien, ahora vamos a la cafetería, hoy sirve ramen y he estado teniendo un ansia para ellos últimamente!" entonces Hinata pregunto mientras Sasuke la arrastraba por el aula "¡¿No tu odias el ramen?"  
"¡Si lo hice y he pensado en todas las veces que gastamos, y yo estoy gastado por ahora!" Dijo Sasuke algo trastornado

Era verdad Hinata había estado llevando a Sasuke a la tienda de ramen con frecuencia, porque últimamente ella tenía ansias para ello, cuando ellos alcanzaron la cafetería y consiguieron sus almuerzos, ellos tomaron asiento afuera sobre la hierba, comieron en silencio de una manera confortable por lo menos la mitad de la hora del almuerzo, entonces Sasuke Pregunto

"¡¿así que estas inquieta por la puesta de la obra? "¡Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa y también los además!" dijo Hinata lloriqueando

Sasuke miró Hinata un ratito, y dijo, " no estoy nervioso mientras estoy contigo… "

Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse otra vez Tanto que ella tuvo que ir lejos uno: para tirar su tazón de plástico de ramen vacío y dos: ocultar su rubor, cuando ella volvió a sentarse Sasuke pregunto

"¿Estas molesta conmigo?"

Hinata sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia el pasto preguntando "¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso?"

"¡Es debido a que has venido actuando divertido desde ese día cuando estuvimos en el lago hace un mes!" respondió Sasuke

Cuando Sasuke dijo: "actuando divertido" Hinata comenzó a pensar en ella misma en un traje de payaso actuando completamente divertida e idiota, Hinata comenzó a estar de mal humor y sintió nubes grises que colgaban sobre su cabeza.

"¡Hey, no es como si tu estuvieras actuando como una completa idiota, no es nada de eso!" dijo Sasuke acariciando el hombro de Hinata.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y pregunto dulcemente y conmovedoramente  
"¡¿Realmente…?"

"¡Si, quiero decir tu siempre eres bastante estúpida así que no hay nada extraordinario!"Dijo Sasuke.

Hinata comenzó a tratar de golpear a Sasuke mientras ella exclamaba: "¡Tu siempre me molestas cada vez que hablas!"

Sasuke entonces respondió esquivando los golpes "¡No consigo molestarte!"

Que solo el más loco como ella a través de un montón de puñetazos para el, pero luego interrumpió una voz al decir:

"¡Hey, la campana va comenzar a sonar pronto apresúrense para que comience a limpiar!"

Cuando dieron vuelta vieron que la voz pertenecía a nada menos que a Naruto Uzumaki, que parecía tener un recogedor para la basura y una bolsa de basura en la mano.

"¡¿Naruto-kun hiciste algo para tener problemas?" Hinata pregunto.

"¡Si ellos me dieron como castigo recoger la basura sobre el césped del área, por tratar de asaltar el ramen del almacén de la cafetería

Hinata le sonrió de vuelta y luego giro para mirar a Sasuke, quien parecía tener nubes oscuras con truenos alrededor y con una cara que tenia intención de matar, Hinata trago saliva y luego Sasuke resoplo

"¡Bueno entonces vamonos y dejémoslo solo!" Naruto entonces pego el bolso delante de la cara de Sasuke y dijo "¡puedes apoyar a los necesitados con tu basura!"

Sasuke de mala gana puso su taza vacía de ramen en el bolso de basura de Naruto y luego Naruto sonrío como todo poderoso, entonces Ino dio un toque en el hombro de Naruto y cuando el giro le dijo

"¡Hey, tengo una cita con el doctor, no hagas nada pescando!""!También um… hagas,,, umh , mas tarde!"

Naruto suspiró y cabeceó mientras Ino se alejaba

"¡ Han notado ustedes que Ino se a comportado extraño?" Pregunto Naruto cuando ella estuvo fuera de vista.

Hinata solamente cabeceo mientras levantaba sus cosas. Naruto podía notar cuando a otras personas se gustaban el uno al otro, pero cuando esto viene hacia el, el esta en blanco como un pedazo de papel, entonces antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo la campana sonó y ella corrió directamente a la clase.

Una hora y media paso antes de que finalizara el día de escuela y la hora para dirigirse a los últimos ensayos antes de la presentación de la obra, Hinata estaba totalmente agotada y apenas tenia chakra, No solo eso ella noto que algunas chicas comenzaban dar sus fulgores y la elegían todo el día, cuando ella fue a su cuarto de ensayo y cada uno se fue sentando como siempre a charlar y cuando por fin Hinata se sentó, ella se sintió tan aliviada de finalmente poder descansar un poco, incluso un poco fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella en ese momento

Ella comenzó a caer en su asiento, pero entonces Yashiro salió al escenario, ella se sentó de nuevo.

"Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?" pregunto Yashiro.

Todo el mundo no dijo nada…. Yashiro comenzó a apretar su puño y pregunto de nuevo,

"¿Estoy sola aquí o hay alguien?"

Entonces alguien en la multitud gritó:  
"No,no hay nadie más que usted y no es alguien si no que nadie de hecho quiere acercarse".

Yashiro comenzó a mostrar un carácter realmente malo mientras Kabuto comenzó a contenerla de quien alguna vez dijo esto. Hinata se rió tontamente solo un poco, ella sabía que lo que habían dicho no era verdad. Mucha gente había venido porque les agradaba Yashiro, como a Hinata misma quien Yashiro ayudó. Es solo que cada uno estaba asustado de ella.

Entonces cuando Yashiro se enfrió ella dijo,  
"¡Ya que todos usted han hecho un gran trabajo, no vamos a tener ensayos hoy!"

Cada uno hizo un sonido entrecortado y Yashiro sonrió con satisfacción a sabiendas de la reacción.

Sasuke pregunto con serenidad

"Por qué usted hace esto cuando ha estado acentuándonos para hacer ensayos todo este tiempo. "

Yashiro enrojeció y dio vuelta hacia Kabuto.  
Kabuto entonces dijo,

"Ella pensó que ya que todos usted ha trabajado con tanta fuerza este mes, ustedes realmente lo merecen. También ella quiere decir ' gracias por todo y por el duro trabajo!"

Entonces cada Uno dentro del teatro incluyendo Hinata dijeron, "¡ Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Después Yashiro dijo alegremente  
"¡Ahora puedo celebrar por todo su buen trabajo emborrachándome! "  
Entonces cada uno cayó y Hinata pensó con algo de molestia

"¡ESTO ERA LO QUE REALMETE ELLA QUERIA, UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR LOS ENSAYOS Y EMBORRACHARSE EL DIA ENTERO!"  
Kabuto mirado hacia abajo y suspiró tristemente, " ¡Eh!, ¡al menos usted no vive con ella! "

Yashiro pellizco a Kabuto mientras preguntaba molesta. "¿De nuevo comenzamos?"

"¡Yo solo Quiero decir que Te amo, Cariño!" Tartamudeo Kabuto

"Eso pensé, bien ahora todo el mundo puede irse ahora!" Dijo volteando hacia Hinata y el resto del elenco

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron esperando del lado izquierdo mientras todos los demás se marchaban, Yashiro también se había marchado con la muchedumbre pero Kabuto se quedo en el escenario, Hinata entonces le dijo a Sasuke que esperara en la puerta, cuando Sasuke camino hacia la puerta Hinata subió al escenario dirigiéndose hacia Kabuto, ella pregunto, "Kabuto-sensei ¿esta bien?"

"¡SI, y es que solo la odio cuando ella va a emborracharse!" el refunfuño  
"¿Por qué, no le gusta eso?" Pregunto Hinata.  
"Bien, la primera vez que la conocí fue por que ella llego al Hospital donde trabajo, por que tuvo un accidente por su estado de embriaguez!" dijo Kabuto tristemente  
"¡ella quedo tan mal que le llevo un mes entero para que se recuperara!"  
"¡Si fue así ¿entonces por que no le dijo que dejara de beber? Pregunto Hinata confundida.

"¡Por que ella trataría de abandonarme…!" murmuro Kabuto "¡y mi vida no valdría la pena sin ella!"  
"¿cómo es eso?" Pregunto Hinata  
"¡seria como ser virgen para toda la vida!" refunfuño Kabuto  
"¡también seria como tu sin Sasuke!" entonces Hinata se puso nerviosa preguntando "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"¡Lo que quiero decir es por que no le has preguntado a Sasuke si quiere ser su novio?" Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

Hinata entonces murmuro "¡tengo miedo de que nuestra relación valla ir al revés!"  
"¡Tonterías, ustedes solo van a salir juntos, y si funciona se casan y van a tener Hijos y sino solo rompen y nunca se vuelven a dirigir la palabra otra vez, es simplemente perfecto!"

"¿Qué es simplemente perfecto?" Hinata pregunto algo molesta mientras Kabuto se iba

Hinata entonces camino molesta hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Sasuke  
"¡¿estas bien?" Pregunto Sasuke  
"¡si estoy bien!" suspiro Hinata

Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente a casa, Hinata entonces decidió preguntar

"¿Crees que seria diferente nuestra relación si nos volviéramos pareja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke miró a Hinata sorprendido y dijo:  
"¡No, creo que todo entre nosotros sería exactamente lo mismo!"

Hinata suspiró aliviada por la respuesta y, entonces, Sasuke dijo:

"¡Excepto cuando salgamos juntos y tengamos sexo!"

Hinata se ruborizo y ella comenzó a andar delante de Sasuke así no la vería ruborizarse, Sasuke la alcanzo y abrazo su cintura!" ella comenzó a luchar pero el le susurro al oído, "¡¿eso te esta preocupando?" Hinata paro y cabeceo, "¡Bien no te preocupes!" Sasuke contesto mientras la liberaba, "¡bien siempre seremos amigos cueste lo que cueste!

Hinata suspiró, ella quiere creer, pero no sabe como hacerlo, entonces Sasuke pregunto "¿quieres ir a bailar sobre el lago?"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y dijo: "Lo siento, no tengo chakra por el enorme cansancio de los ensayos"

Sasuke asintió, y por fin llegaron cerca de su casa, se dijeron adiós, y tomaron caminos separados. Hinata lentamente se alejó mientras sentía en torno a ella el collar que Sasuke le dio. Entonces, mientras ella caminaba, escuchó una voz llamarla.

Cuando ella volteó y vio a unas cinco Chicas de pie detrás de ella. "¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo chicas?"

Una de las Chicas con el pelo morado y un anormalmente pecho plano dijo de manera amigable,

"¡Hola, soy Yoshitaka, y mis amigas y yo nos gustaría hablar contigo en privado!"

"¿No es Yoshitaka un nombre de chico?" Pregunto Hinata,

"Sí, eso es porque soy un chico!" Yoshitaka respondió.

Hinata se ruborizo y se disculpó por su comportamiento grosero.  
Entonces Hinata las seguio y comenzó alejarse junto con el resto de las chicas. Yoshitaka y sus amigas llevaron a Hinata a en medio del bosque. Hinata preguntó tímidamente,

"Oh!-esta bien ¿qué es lo que todas ustedes quieren?"

Yoshitaka Luego sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, y gritó,

"Explícanos esto!"

Le coloco el papel delante de la cara a Hinata y en el papel habia una foto de ese momento en que Sasuke y Hinata se besaron en la cama hace un mes.

El documento se tituló "Sasuke y Hinata han hecho el amor!" Hinata le arrebató el documento y ella exclamó:

"¿Qué es esta F, es una mierda!"

"¿Cómo podrías, tu hacer el amor con nuestro precioso Sasuke!" Una de las Chicas exclamó,

"tu me mentiste cuando nos dijiste que sólo eran amigos!"

Hinata entonces reconoció que la Chica espiaba a Sasuke en clase a través de la ventana y comía palomitas de maíz en una ocasión!

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Yoshitaka y las otras chicas eran del club de las chicas fans y tal ves de chicos también.

Entonces, Hinata trató de explicar diciendo: "No, no, no eso es mentira! No logramos ha! "

"No te justifiques nosotros, vimos el chupetón en tu cuello!" Yoshitaka la acuso.

Hinata comenzó a tener miedo; entonces una de las chicas dijo:

"abandona la obra! Esa es la razón por la que los dos han estado mas cerca, o si no vamos a hacer! "

Yoshitaka y las chicas tomaron unos palos y, a continuación, Hinata se dio cuenta qué tipo de situación era, Hinata rápidamente saltó sobre una rama, y exclamó,

"Denme un respiro! Incluso si no hubiéramos estado en la obra, Sasuke y yo habríamos caído aún en el amor como ahora, y después! "

Los fans comenzaron a hacer una cara de enojo, mientras Hinata continuaba su discurso,  
" ¡tan si no les gusta entonces simplemente busquen a algún otro chico! Quiero decir hay un montón de peces en el mar! "

De repente Yoshitaka saltó y pateó la rama donde se apoyaba Hinata.

Hinata cayo golpeándose la cara, e intento ponerse de pie, pero luego un palo o algo la golpeo en el tobillo y se encontró completamente inmóvil y sin chakra y escucho la vos de Yoshitaka quien siniestramente dijo

"Si es así entonces y sólo hay que hacernos de una manera, en que yo no será capaz de salir de tu casa nunca más y para que no veas la luz del otro día."

Inmediatamente después de lo que dijo, las chicas comenzaron a golpear a Hinata con palos y puños.

Hinata comenzó a pensar mientras la golpeban,

"¡Maldición, no puedo mover! Pero todavía puedo gritar! "

Entonces Hinata gritó, "¡Ayudenme!"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio del bosque y nadie podía escucharla. Las fans de Sasuke se mantenían golpeando a Hinata sin parar y ella comenzó a llorar suavemente por el hecho de que estaba tan débil. Luego comenzó a pensar,

"¿Es así? ¿Voy a morir ahora? "

Cuando trato de ver poco apoco a las fans de Sasuke que la golpeaban, ella vio todo el odio y la intención de asesinarla que tenían en sus ojos. Estuvo de acuerdo en que era el fin, y comenzó a pensar,

"¡Para mal… Yo nunca llegué a decirle a Sasuke… que yo lo amaba…!"

Cuando en su mente cruzó Sasuke empezó a pensar a sí misma ", Sasuke, por favor, ven por mi… y por favor… protégeme como siempre lo haces…."

Entonces, un golpe dio contra su cabeza y Hinata fue envuelta en la oscuridad.

Fin del capitulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Hinata se encontró dentro de una total oscuridad y suavemente se preguntó "¿Estoy muerta?".

Entonces ella escucho un suave gimoteó como si alguien estuviera llorando, después de un par de segundos de el sonido de sollozos ella comenzó escuchar que la alguien la Llamaba una y otra vez, Hinata finalmente reconoció la voz, "¿Cómo…, Sasuke?"

Hinata entonces parpadeo para abrir sus ojos, la primera vez fue demasiado borroso que no pudo ver nada, pero cuando ella parpadeo de nuevo vio claramente que estaba sobre la cama y a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados apretándose contra el borde de la cama y su cabeza se ocultaba sobre sus brazos y los sonidos de suspiros que estaban haciendo eran de Sasuke, entonces Hinata le pregunto débilmente "¿Sasuke estoy muerta?".

Sasuke levanto su cabeza y parpadeo dirigiendo su atención a Hinata, sus ojos se ampliaron con lagrimas cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro y antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntar ¿por qué estaba llorando?, Sasuke se arrojo sobre ella abrazándola suavemente.  
"¡No tu no estás muerta!" exclamo Sasuke presionando su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.

Hinata lo abrazo de igual manera no sabiendo que mas hacer, entonces Sasuke dijo  
"Si estuvieras muerta…, ¿que diablos se supone que haría con todos los condones que he guardado para cuando estuvieras lista para hacerlo conmigo?"

Hinata golpeo a Sasuke en la cabeza y grito "¿Cuándo dije que lo haría contigo y que eran necesarios los condones alguna vez?"

entonces sintió una sacudida repentina de dolor en el brazo con el que golpeo a Sasuke, ella empujo suavemente a Sasuke y froto su brazo, luego cuando el dolor disminuyo, miro alrededor para encontrar que estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones del Hospital de Konoha, cuando ella se miro vio todas la vendas que tenia, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido con el club de Fans de Sasuke, Hinata luego miro a Sasuke y pensó "¿me habrá rescatado de nuevo Sasuke?"

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por un rato, de repente la puerta se abrió, Yashiro y Kabuto aparecieron inesperadamente, Yashiro y Kabuto respiraban con dificultad como si hubieran corrido todo el camino hasta aquí, cuando Yashiro vio a Hinata exclamo "Hinata estas viva y despertaste!"  
Corrió a la cama y abrazo fuertemente a Hinata, por desgracia fue tan apretado que Hinata tuvo que gritar por el dolor y que Yashiro la soltara, Yashiro se dejo llevar por su repentina ráfaga de felicidad.  
Cuando Hinata sintió que el dolor disminuyo pregunto.  
"¿Qué paso, me refiero a ¿Cómo llegue al Hospital?"

Kabuto entonces dijo: "Bueno, Sasuke me llamo y dijo que un grupo de chicas te atacaron así que le dije que te llevara al hospital y allí tuve que operarte".

Yashiro solo asentía mientras Kabuto hablaba, Sasuke solo se quedo totalmente en silencio. Yashiro sonrió y palmeo la cabeza de Sasuke y ella le clavo la mirada y sonrió. "Este pervertido no te dejo sola en ningún momento y cuando Kabuto tenía que operarte siete enfermeras tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza de la sala".  
Entonces Sasuke volteo su cabeza de manera que Hinata no pudiera ver su expresión y murmuro: "¡Lo siento!"  
Hinata sonrió y dijo alegremente: "¿Por qué pides disculpas?, ¡esto solo me demuestra cuanto te preocupas por mí, Gracias!"  
Entonces noto que Sasuke se sonrojaba un poco y que ella podía notarlo, luego se pregunto el por qué Sasuke parecía estar llorando antes, por lo tanto ella pregunto a Kabuto y a Yashiro, "¡esperen, ¿las heridas son tan serias, que acaso yo moriré o algo así?  
Yashiro miro a Kabuto y él respondió, "Si, pero la única herida que pudo haberte matado era la ocasionada por el golpe en la cabeza, cuando hice la operación, pensé que estarías en estado en coma por una semana o quizás meses, sin embargo resulto ser solo un día!"

Hinata abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y luego dio gracias a Dios por lo menos, por haberla dejado despertar pronto, entonces recordó la Obra y pregunto: "P-pero que hay con la obra, todavía puedo actuar en ella, incluso con todas estas heridas, ¿verdad?"

Yashiro entonces miro a Hinata y dijo, "estoy seguro de que podemos cubrir todos los moretones con maquillaje y ropa, también si tu cuerpo están sensible solo tendremos que ser cuidadosos…"  
Hinata se sintió aliviada, pero luego vio que Kabuto negaba con la cabeza y ella una vez mas se preocupo, luego dijo "tal vez eso es cierto pero hay un problema realmente grande que te lo prohíbe"  
Hinata trato de levantarse para pregunta cual era ese problema, pero entonces hubo un fuerte dolor en su pierna cuando ella intento levantarse, el dolo fue mas allá de cualquier otra cosa en su opinión por lo que se que cayo al suelo por el dolor, Sasuke rápidamente la sostuvo y la volvió a colocar en la cama, Kabuto entonces dijo, "tu pierna es el problema, como ya lo has notado"  
Hinata miro a Kabuto tan pronto como el dolo desapareció Y Kabuto dijo: "En comparación a todas tus otras lesiones, tu pierna sufrió mucho y en una zona realmente delicada, la lesión esta mas allá de cualquiera de mis habilidades de curación, sin embargo sanara, pero no a tiempo para que puedas se Julieta en la Obra"  
Hinata trago saliva mientras se sentía culpable y pensó, "Entonces todo el esfuerzo que puse en los ensayos fueron inútiles, y yo solo cause problemas a Yashiro al permitir un descuido con las que me seguían"  
Entonces Sasuke pregunto: "Pero ¿no puede Tsunade-sama ayudar a sanar la pierna de Hinata a Tiempo?  
Kabuto asintió pero lamentablemente dijo "Si, ella puede sanarla, pero el problema es que ella esta fuera de Konoha y no estara de vuelta hasta dentro de un mes"  
"Entonces ¿que hay de su estudiante Sakura Haruno, ella puede ayudar?" pregunto Sasuke

Kabuto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Sakura fue ayudar a otra escuela en la aldea de la arena y no regresara hasta dentro de tres semanas.  
Hinata miro a Yashiro quien parecía molesto y frustrado, ella empezó asentirse culpable de nuevo, entonces una voz se escucho  
"SE LES OLVIDO QUE HAY ALGUIEN MAS QUE PUEDE AYUDAR"  
Naruto apareció en la puerta con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Yashiro entonces exclamo "Por dios Naruto baja un poco mas el tono de tu voz"

Naruto parecía haber hecho caso omiso de la Observación de Yashiro y dijo " Ino-chan también es estudiante de Tsunade por lo que es evidente que también puede ayudarte"

A Kabuto y Yashiro se les ilumino la cara, pero Sasuke hizo una expresión de duda, Hinata recordó todas las cosas malas que Naruto le había hecho hasta ahora, pero trato de pensar en lo dulce que había sido Naruto en otro tiempo, así que empezó a creer que en realidad ayudaría sin hacer nada entupido o malo.

Flashback de Naruto bueno….

- (VACIO) -

Hinata suspiro, por ello, entonces Sasuke pregunto "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"Sasuke, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y sigues pensando que soy una mala persona?" Naruto preguntó conmocionado.

Entonces, Sasuke contestó, "OK, ahora sé que hay un TRUCO."

Entonces Naruto dijo: "¿Por qué?"

Sasuke entonces dijo: "Porque nunca he sido tu amigo, pero siempre he sabido, que eres un estúpido."  
Naruto suspiro, pero dijo con astucia "Entonces el truco es que si Ino cura a Hinata, ella saldrá conmigo una vez mas por un mes y tu con Ino, pero si rechazas esta propuesta, y aun así Ino desea curar a Hinata, entonces ella actuara en la obra conmigo y saldrá conmigo por una semana, pero si te niegas a que Ino sane a Hinata, entonces ella no va a salir en la obra y no siempre suceden la cosas como usted las planea Yashiro…"  
Yashiro hizo un fuerte sonido de molestia y Naruto luego añadió " así que…,¿que piensan hacer chicos?"  
Hinata, no sabiendo que decir solo tartamudeo, "Yo… yo… yo… um.."  
Luego hubo un largo e incomodo silencio entonces Naruto suspiro y dijo "Bien, tienen treinta minutos para decidir".  
Después de la declaración que hizo salio de la habitación y hubo un súbito silencio en la habitación, de repente Yashiro dijo " ¿Ahora que hacemos?"  
Hinata se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Yashiro, ella suspiro y forzando una sonrisa dijo "Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke y tu, con su relación, así que esa decisión se las dejo a los dos"

Entonces abandono la habitación como dudando y Hinata volvió su atención a Sasuke, quien tenia una expresión de pocos amigos " ¿Tu no vas a tomar cualquiera de las dos primeras opciones de dio Naruto?, Dijo Sasuke muy serio.  
Hinata sacudió la cabeza y murmuro "No solo voy aceptar la segunda, así tu no tienes que preocuparte por salir con Ino y yo solo saldré con Naruto por una semana"  
"PERO ESO NO VA SER SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA EL, PARA TERMINAR!" grito Sasuke golpeando con los puños el borde de la cama " Así que solo rechaza ambas ofertas y ninguno tendrá que salir con ellos"

"Pero no puedo entonces defraudaría a Yashiro y ella me ha ayudado tanto!" argumento Hinata, "Hacer esta obra es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella!"

"Bueno, yo no daré una mas por la obra o por Yashiro!" Exclamó Sasuke.  
Hinata se sorprendió y dijo,"Pero Sasuke hemos trabajado tan arduamente en esta obra y tantas personas están esperando ".

"LA OBRA, YASHIRO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO" grito Sasuke.

Las palabras de Sasuke sorprendieron tanto a Hinata que no encontró ninguna palabra que decir a el. Entonces Sasuke miro a Hinata a los ojos muy herido por su decisión así que le dijo. "No sabes cuanto me enoja la idea de que estés con otro chico, eso me duele" Hinata seguía sin palabras, nunca había escuchado esas palabras tan apasionadas salir de la boca de Sasuke, entonces Sasuke de repente se lanzo abrazándola suavemente y susurrándole al oído, "Solo quiero que tu y tu corazón me pertenezcan"Después de permanecer abrazados al menos dos minutos, Hinata empujo suavemente a Sasuke y dijo "L-l-lo que acabas de decir es muy egoísta"  
Sasuke se agacho y suspiro, luego le dijo tímidamente a Hinata, "p-pero también fue muy dulce para ti"  
Pero Sasuke mantenía su cabeza baja y Hinata se dio cuenta que no debió llamarlo egoísta, aun que básicamente eso dio a entender, pero decidió que era el momento de compensarlo, "¡No tienes que preocuparte por a quien le doy mi corazón, por que alguien ya lo tomo!"Sasuke levanto de golpe la cabeza poniéndole atención y con una mirada amenazante dijo "¿Quien es?, ¡voy a matarlo!" Hinata paso saliva y eligió mejor las palabras, entonces Hinata tartamudeo " Y y y yo y tu no tienes de que preocuparte p-p-por y – y – y – yo…"  
Sasuke entonces palmeo su espalda causando un repentino "Te amo"  
Hinata cubrió rápidamente su boca y se ruborizo, cuando ella miro a Sasuke lo vio con una expresión de sorpresa, pero entonces el pregunto después de unos incómodos segundos, "¿Es eso cierto?"  
Hinata asintió suavemente, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara y entonces dijo, "Si, te quiero más que a nadie y solo quiero pertenecer a ti"  
De repente Sasuke beso a Hinata después de unos segundos de besarse, Sasuke empujo de espaldas a Hinata en la cama, lamentablemente Sasuke presiono su cuerpo en la parte superior del de Hinata aplastándola y causándole un poco de dolor, entonces Sasuke se alejo para darle un poco de tiempo y dejar pasar el dolor y dijo: "Si tan solo tu no tuvieras todos esos moretones, entonces realmente podríamos llegar ha hacerlo ahora"  
Hinata se ruborizo y grito "Pervertido"  
Sasuke levanto su mano y dijo "Lo siento, pero te oí decir que te gustaba y eso me hace querer hacértelo realmente de ahora en adelante"  
Hinata trago saliva y pensó he creado un monstruo, entonces Sasuke dijo

"Así que, ¿que vamos ha hacer ahora?"  
Entonces Yashiro levanto la voz "Hagan lo que quieran hacer"

Hinata y Sasuke dirigieron su atención a la puerta quien la atravesaba "Yo puedo aplazar la obra para después, cuando tu consigas estar bien Hinata"  
Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta que Yashiro podía hacer eso, ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza por no haber contado con eso antes, Hinata luego suspiro y dijo, "OK, Lo siento si no puede emborracharse antes ya que esperaba que la obra fuera un éxito"

Yashiro también suspiro y respondió "Esta bien, ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso nunca mas"  
Hinata sonrió, conmovida por el hecho de la repentina decisión de Yashiro el no al alcohol, pero entonces Yashiro exclamo felizmente, "Por que ahora que esta despierta y no en coma, puedo beber, para celebrar"  
Hinata bajo su cabeza y pensó "Creo que traje mis esperanzas demasiado alto"

Entonces escucho Hinata a fuera de la sala, que sonaba como si dos personas se pelearan y el sonido era cada vez mas cerca, hasta que Hinata finalmente reconoció la voces y lo que decían, es la voz de Ino y Naruto  
" Yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no te pasaras de listo sin mi permiso"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para nosotros! "exclamo Naruto.

"No voy a jugar trucos sucios con ellos ya!" Ino respondió airadamente.

Entonces de repente Ino apareció en la habitación, y exclamó, "Hinata ya estoy aquí, Kabuto-san me dijo todo lo que sucedió, y Yo no tenía nada que ver con esto así que voy a sanarte felizmente ahora!"

Naruto alzo la vos,"Eres una traidora"

Sasuke e Ino pasaron uno de otro, Sasuke salio por la puerta, probablemente a dale un paliza a Naruto e Ino fue a curar a Hinata.  
A Ino solo le tomo unos minutos sanar a Hinata, después del proceso de curación Hinata fue capas de mover la pierna de nuevo, aun que todavía tenia un poco de dolor, pero nada grave, entonces Ino se disculpo por no estar en el Hospital antes, Hinata Solo pregunto: "¿Por que me ayudas ahora?

Ino suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, tu ya me robaste a Sasuke, no puedo permitir que tu me ganes a Naruto y yo estoy cambiando desde la última vez en el parque de diversiones. "

Entonces Hinata preguntó: "Pero después de ayurdame…, ¿no eso significa que Naruto pueda odiarte?

Los ojos de Ino comenzaron a dejar caer lágrimas, mientras decía,

"Está bien... si ahora me odia porque no voy a ayudarlo mas como hasta ahora, como lo hice con Sasuke, más aún tengo una oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

Hinata miro a Ino mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y pregunto "¿Realmente amas a Naruto ahora o no?"  
Ino asintió cuando comenzó a llorar, Hinata palmeo en la espalda a Ino sin saber que mas hacer, entonces Yashiro que aun se encontraba en la habitación, dijo: "Tu no tendrás que preocuparte si hay posibilidad con el nunca mas."  
Ino y Hinata miraron a Yashiro que señalaba la puerta, eran Naruto y Sasuke, que por el aspecto de Naruto había escuchado todo lo que dijo Ino.

Ino se torno roja mientras Naruto pregunto:  
"¿Estas realmente enamorada de mi Ino?"  
Ella asintio, hundiendo su rostro en la rodillas y comenzo a llorar mas, Naruto se apresuro a Ino y la abrazo, "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", pregunto Naruto.  
"Por que si tu lo supieras yo lo hubiera intentado"

Ino entonces pregunto, "¿Yo debería intentarlo?¿tu podrías comenzar a salir conmigo?

Naruto asintió, "entonces es un SI" y beso a Ino, Hinata hecho un vistazo a la escena, pero cuando el beso se rompió, Ino abrazo a Naruto y dijo "Prométeme que nunca me engañaras a mi como lo hiciste con Hinata."

Naruto miraba para otro lado e Ino repetía "¡tu no me vas a engañar ¿verdad?"

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio e Ino dijo "Bien, cuando empecemos a salir Yo no te voy a permitir estar cerca de todas esas Chicas"  
Ino miro a Hinata amenazadoramente y se refirió a ella, exclamando "Así que será mejor estar atenta a Hinata"  
Entonces Sasuke se apresuro a abrazar a Hinata y dijo "¡ y Yo me asegurare de que Naruto se mantenga lejos de mi Novia!"

"¡NUNCA DIJE QUE TU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!" Grito Hinata  
"Oh, si…, entonces ¿podrías decir que te gusto de nuevo?" Sasuke dijo inocentemente, "Itachi me dio su grabadora!"

Entonces coloco la grabadora frente a la cara de Hinata y ella la golpeo mandándola lejos, entonces Yashiro aplaudio tres veces capturando la atención de todos. "Bien, ahora que ya se a resuelto… ¿Qué pasara con la obra?"

Hinata entonces pensó por un momento, y sonrió a Sasuke y Naruto e Ino se sonrieron de nuevo y los cuatro dijeron al unísono: "OK…"

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! lo prometido es deuda y por fin el capítulo final del este fic  
antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero mi ha tenido mucho trabajo y casi no tenía tiempo para traducir los capítulos de hecho lo comencé a traducir cuando no esperaba tantos cambios en mi vida personal como laboral por lo que pensé que lo terminaría a tiempo más sin embargo todo cambio para mi cambios que debo enfrentar y que son importante para mi futuro pero no por eso dejo a un lado lo que me des estresa de todo lo que vivo día día

es el anime, el manga y los fic  
basta de bla bla bla no quiero aburrirlos así que aquí está el ultimo capitulo

CAPITULO: 12

Han sido tres meses transcurridos, desde que se realizo la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, lo que significa que ahora son vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes de la High school de Konoha y Los personajes principales de la Obra fueron Hinata de Julieta y Sasuke de Romeo, como estaba previsto por Yashiro i La Directora de la Obra, salvo que ninguno de los actores ni la Directora misma pensaron que la obra sería tan exitosa como lo fue.

La obra tuvo tanto éxito dentro y fuera de Konoha , que el club de admiradoras de Sasuke se cuadruplico en número de chicas (¡si es posible mas…!), incluso Hinata tiene demasiada popularidad, tanto que era lamentable para ella por que realmente no le gusta la idea de ser el centro de atención en lugares públicos, de alguna manera también Naruto es popular, pero fue probablemente por que sustituyo a aquel embajador francés en la obra ya que el pobre chico que interpretaba el papel no quería volver a bailar con Hinata, nunca más.  
Pero aun así. Hinata estaba sentada afuera en su balcón delantero y a lado de Neji en ese momento, el clima estaba realmente caluroso para que ella llevara puesta una camiseta sin mangas color púrpura y unos pantanosillos cortos color azul y un abanico a su lado. Hinata decidió sentarse al lado de Neji para bloquear a cualquier chico fan, por supuesto Neji estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de protegerla de cualquier Chico Fanático. Claro que estaba dispuesto a tirarlo por la borda.

Estaba muy tranquila y muy acalorada mientras dijo de pronto colocándose de espaldas en el suelo, "¿Por qué Japón tiene que tener Veranos tan calurosos como estos?"  
Neji solo la miro seriamente y dijo "No culpes al clima de Japón, es culpa del calentamiento global y tuyo por utilizar el secador de cabello todas las mañanas después de tomar un baño."

Hinata solo suspiro y comenzó a utilizar el abanico para reducir el calor extremo, mientras Neji iba ahuyentar a los mensajeros de nuevo, se escucho entonces la voz de Sasuke y dijo: Esto o el calor son los atrayentes a los calurosos gustos de todos esos chicos.  
Hinata se sentó inmediatamente cuando ella escucho la voz de Sasuke, allí estaba de pie juste frente al balcón de los Hyuga.  
Sasuke usaba una camisa sin mangas azul marino y unos jeans blancos, en otras palabras Hinata pensó que el clima se hacía más caluroso, Hinata se ruborizo y pregunto entonces, "Por que estas aquí Sasuke?"  
Sasuke camino directo a Hinata y de pronto estaba justo frente a ella mirándola hacia abajo, asimismo mientras Sasuke se inclinaba lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo a Hinata, todo lo que ella podía pensar era, "Ehh, Sasuke, Neji está justo allí!..."  
Pero luego Sasuke solo golpeo su cabeza suavemente contra la cabeza de Hinata, (decepcionado…?), y Sasuke puso su mano en la parte superior de su cabeza y luego dijo: "¡Ino y Naruto quieren ir en una cita doble con nosotros para ver una película Llamada "Chock y Larry o algo así…!"

Hinata se sorprendió de que Sasuke finalmente estaba tomando la decisión de salir juntos dado que durante los tres meses que duro la obra ni Sasuke Ni ella, habían decidido tomar la iniciativa para convertirse en novios, Hinata miro con la esquina de su ojo a Neji que los miraba muy seriamente, y dijo "¡Y Yo no se…!"

Ella miro a Sasuke que sonreía lo que la dejo realmente confundida y el le dijo: "¡No te preocupes por tu guardaespaldas, el y yo finalmente dejamos a un lado nuestras diferencias y de hecho creamos nuestro propio club…!"  
Entonces Hinata pregunto "¿Q - que clase de Club?"  
Sasuke sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Neji y se colocaba a un lado de el, quien estaba también sonriendo, ambos sacaron sus gafas oscuras de sus bolsillos traseros al unísono y se deslizaron quedando de espaldas ambos una contra la otra diciendo al mismo tiempo:  
"EL CLUB QUE HARA LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA MANTENER A TODOS LOS CHICOS LEJOS DE HINATA!"

Hinata solo los miro fijamente, sintiendo que era un poco estúpido que ellos hicieran un club, entonces de repente se escucho la voz de un Hombre que dijo: " Hey, tengo un paquete para Hinata Hyuga!"

Ellos dieron la vuelta para mirar a un Chico con un paquete en la mano, de repente Hinata escucho un sonido que Chirriaba y cuando miro de manera sorprendida la mano de Sasuke, la cual tenia un chakra azul que desprendían rayos. Entonces Sasuke se lanzo hacia el muchacho golpeándolo con una gran carga explosiva que lo termino lanzando hacia el Cielo. La mandíbula de Hinata cayo al suelo mientras que Neji palmeaba en la espalda a Sasuke diciendo, "¡Buen trabajo!"

Hinata entonces se puso de pie y camino hacia los dos con su abanico en la mano golpeándolos en la cabeza, "¡Ustedes si que son unos idiotas!" Les grito Hinata mientras los golpeaba con el abanico "Tarde o temprano, no seré capaz de ver algún paquete o carta de un fan!" Hinata los continuo golpeando hasta que escucho la voz de Yashiro y dijo riendo: "¡No son ustedes los mejores actores de todas las películas que he dirigido!"  
Hinata dejo de golpear a Sasuke y Neji, para dar un giro y ver a Kabuto y a Yashiro de pie a lado del árbol en el patio. Neji entonces miro amenazadoramente a Kabuto y dijo "Así que, ¿que hace o acaso quiere hacer trampa bastardo?  
Yashiro respondió de manera molesta " ¡Fuera de aquí si le vas a decir eso a mi esposo!"

Neji rápidamente corrió hacia la mansión Hyuga, Hinata sabia que era esa clase de miedo a la toda poderosa Yashiro.  
Hinata suspiro y pregunto a Yashiro "¿Quiere algo de cerveza para beber?", entonces Yashiro dijo alegremente "¡Cerveza y Hot dog!"

Luego Kabuto la rodeo por los Hombros y ella dijo "¡Quiero decir uhhm n no gracias!"  
Hinata y Sasuke la miraron con la boca abierta y los dos dijeron al unísono "¿Quién es usted y que hizo con Yashiro Todaji?"  
Yashiro se ataco de la risa y dijo palmeando su estomago, "¡En realidad estoy esperando algo que saldrá de mi barriga!"

Sasuke rápidamente tomo a Hinata y exclamo "¡Mira Hinata ella va a vomitar por haber a bebido tanta cerveza!"

"No, eres un Idiota, estoy esperando un bebé!" Grito Yashiro "¿quién demonios c -caería por gustarle un bastardo chico cokcteal como tu?"

Era la primera vez que Hinata había escuchado a Yashiro utilizar un colorido vocabulario, "Espera… ¿Yashiro dijo que va tener un bebe?" pensó Hinata sintiendo doblemente sorprendida como cuando Yashiro empezó a maldecir.

Sasuke solto a Hinata y luego dijo astutamente "WOW, Kabuto…, usted finalmente tomo ventaja de Yashiro mientras estaba borracha, ¿eh?"  
Kabuto comenzo a ponerse rojo y Yashiro solo golpeo a Sasuke en la cabeza, mientras Sasuke frotaba en la zona en que Yashiro lo golpeo, Hinata pregunto: "¿entonces por que están ustedes aquí, y para cuando llega el bebe?" "¡En algunos meses!" dijo Kabuto, todavía sonrojada.

Yashiro froto su cabeza y dijo "Hemos venido para pedirles un favor!"

Sasuke hizo un gruñido, pero Yashiro mantuvo el rostro cerio, lo que probablemente significa que era importante, Hinata paso saliva y dijo: "Bueno, dígannos que es lo que quieren…!"  
Bueno quiero tratar de Filmar una Película que se estrene al mismo tiempo que para cuando nazca el bebe" dijo Yashiro con calma "Así que, para que sea realmente especial, quiero a mis dos mejores actores como personajes principales!"

Hinata pregunto pasando saliva: "Quiere decir que somos nosotros?" "¿Cuál es la película?"  
Yashiro sonrió y dijo: "Es acerca de ti y de Sasuke, cuando los dos iniciaron en la obra y las aventura que tuvieron con los chicos durante y detrás de las escenas de la obra de Romeo y Julieta!"  
Hinata pregunto sorprendida "¿Hizo una película acerca de Nosotros?"  
Yashiro asintió y Kabuto puso su mano sobre su hombro sonriendo y acercándola a su pecho, Yashiro se coloco la mano sobre su estomago, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Kabuto, ellos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, Hinata pensó que vio rosas al fondo por tanto amor que reflejaban, en otras palabras ella sintió el amor que comparten como pareja.

"Entonces, ¿cómo piensa llamar el titulo de la película?" pregunto Sasuke.  
Yashiro retiro la mirada de Kabuto y miro al cielo como si pensara profundamente como titularla. "Bueno yo estaba pensando" Yashiro dijo "¡Las aventuras de dos idiotas en el amor!"

"Diablos No" Hinata y Sasuke gritaron al mismo tiempo .  
Yashiro solo rió mientras Hinata pensaba, "La mujer, con o sin cerveza sigue siendo Yashiro!"

"Bueno, entonces ¿que hay de La obra de Romeo y Julieta en High school de Konoha?" Pregunto Yashiro.  
Hinata asintio dando su aprobación, pero Sasuke acabo por decir, "Tal vez…"  
Yashiro sonrió y agarro la mano de Kabuto y dijo que se retiraran.  
"Ok, entonces le avisare donde y cuando son los ensayos!"  
Hinata suspiro y entonces Sasuke coloco su mano sobre su hombro, Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke, que dándose en sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a nuestra doble cita Hime?"  
"¿Qué, cuando dije que yo iría?" Grito Hinata  
Sasuke aprovecho acercar su rostro a Hinata y pregunto "¡Quieres ir ¿verdad?"

Sasuke ha sido su mejor amigo y la conoce mejor que nadie, pero Hinata sabia lo mismo de Sasuke, es decir su respuesta hubiera sido un no, al menos que el era Itachi, así que ella asintió.  
Sasuke entonces la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia a fuera con el, estaba demasiado tranquilo, asi que para romper el silencio Hinata dijo, "¡Uhm… Sabes Yashiro no es la primera persona que me pregunta si quiero actuar en una película!".  
Sasuke se detuvo delante de ella y pregunto "Enserio, y ¿Qué tipo de película?"

"¡Uhm…, la mayoría románticas…!" dijo Hinata algo vacilante mientras lo pensaba "Tal ves no debí haberlo dicho"  
Sasuke le solto la mano, volteo y la miro severamente "¡Románticas, y ¿mientras actúas a lado de cualquier Chico caliente?" pregunto Sasuke  
Hinata entonces dijo "¡Si supongo…!"

Luego vio como los ojos de Sasuke se inundaban de celos y decidió volverle una simple broma. "Si y ellos son tan buenos que estaba pensando salir con ellos!" bromeo Hinata "o de hacerlo con ellos en el cine, por lo que seria bueno también!"  
Sasuke empezó a verse realmente enojado, por lo que Hinata se dio cuenta de que no debió haber caído en el tema, ni haber dicho eso.

De repente Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la presiono violentamente contra la pared que estaba de tras de ella,  
" ¡TE PROHIBO QUE BESES A ALGUIEN MAS, NI QUE SALGAS CON ALGUIEN MAS DESDE AHORA!" Grito Sasuke "¡ERES MIA Y NADIE MAS PUEDE HACER Y TENER LO QUE TENGO CONTIGO!"  
Hinata comenzó a tenerle miedo a Sasuke y repentinamente comenzó a recordar cuando Naruto trato de aprovecharse de ella, entonces cuando la cara de Sasuke empezó a cercarse a Hinata, poniéndose nerviosa y asustada "¡NO!" grito Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos e inconcientemente empujaba a Sasuke.

Hinata cerró sus ojos hasta que escuchó un fuerte "retumbar". Cuando los abrió vio a Sasuke sobre el terreno con su fleco abajo para cubrir su expresión. Él se levantó, cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda a ella. Hinata luego trató de decir, "S-Sasuke y y yo lo siento…", Sasuke intervino diciendo, "Ino y Naruto nos esperan debemos darnos prisa".  
Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, por lo que Hinata tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo, se mantuvo muy tranquilo pero el silencio era realmente incomodo, Hinata sabia que Sasuke se había enojado por la mirada que había en su rostro y empezó a asentirse muy mal.  
Después de cinco minutos Hinata alcanzo a ver a Naruto delante ellos, Naruto al parecer también los vio por lo que comenzó a levantar los brazos como si hiciera olas y a gritar sus nombres con mucha energía.  
Tan pronto como Hinata y Sasuke llegaron a donde estaba Naruto, el ledio un abrazo muy apretado, Hinata solo palmeo su espalda y volteo ver a Sasuke para ver su reacción, Sasuke solo miro para otro lado, eso realmente fue como un aguijón en el corazón de Hinata, Asi que ella solo empujo a Naruto y pregunto: "¿Dónde esta Ino?"

"¡Ella aun no ha llegado!"Dijo Naruto astutamente "Lo que significa que tu y Yo dejemos a Sasuke y entonces…!, de repente un puño con mucha fuerza golpeo a Naruto en la cara haciéndolo estrellar en la pared,  
Hinata volteo a ver a Ino quien estaba frente a Naruto gritándole, "sucio pervertido, te doy la espalda durante 10 segundos y dices tonterías!"  
Naruto comenzó a arrastrarse a los pies de Ino para pedir perdón, Hinata pensó para ella misma, "¡Quien sabe que tipo de poder tiene Ino sobre Naruto, sobre todo por la violencia!"  
Ino suspiro, entonces Ino y Naruto caminaron hacia Sasuke y Hinata, Sasuke mormuro "¿Fue realmente una buena idea la cita doble?, me refiero a que si se trata de Naruto…!"

Ino sonrió y en repuesta dijo, "no te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado!"

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro y entonces voltearon hacia Ino, la cual señalo a Naruto con su mano derecha para no acercarse mas y a continuación lo hizo, se retiro rápidamente sacando algo de su bolsillo, luego algo en el cuello de Naruto, arrojo una descarga alrededor de el, Hinata y Sasuke miraron de frente a Ino "Ahora e encontrado la manera de que Naruto no pueda engañarme!" exclamo Ino feliz mientras señalaba el collar del Naruto.  
Hinata estaba a punto de reir a carcajadas. "Entonces ¿Cómo es esto exactamente?, quiero decir que le pusiste el collar para domarlo!" dijo Sasuke.  
Ino levanto su dedo índice entonces ella empujo el botón y a continuación a Naruto lo golpeo un rayo, "¡cuando lo dije fue por el collar!" dijo Ino alegremente

"¡ah, el shock collar!" Dijo Hinata y pregunto "¿No son ilegales?"  
"¡Para las personas que son ninjas si, pero para el nueve colas no!" replico Ino

Sasuke entonces comenzó a reír y dijo "Olvídense de la doble cita mejor compremos palomitas de maíz y miremos por todo el día como le dan choques eléctricos!"

Naruto dijo suplicantemente, "No, no, no voy a ser bueno por esta vez Ino, así que vamos a tener una cita!" Ino sonrió y tomo la mano de Naruto felizmente.

Hinata trato de tomar la mano de Sasuke, pero el las puso en el bolsillo, aun estaba molesto, Hinata sabia que solo había una forma de recuperar su perdón, "¡Ino podemos alcanzarlos en el cine, necesito un momento con Sasuke!" dijo tímidamente Hinata.  
Ino asintió comprendiendo y entonces arrastro lejos a Naruto junto con ella, cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Hinata volteo hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke amplio los ojos molesto "Si tiene algo que decir, dilo ya!" murmuro Sasuke hiriendo a Hinata, mientras le seguía dando la espalda.  
Luego Hinata camino hacia Sasuke, inhalo y dijo: "Puedes besarme si quieres!"  
Sasuke volteo al instante y pregunto sonando conmocionado:  
"¿Qqque dijiste?"

Hinata considero ponerse roja, pero ella miro directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, "No significa que estés loco, quiero decir… es verdad!" dijo Hinata mientras miraba al suelo evitando verlo a los ojos.  
"En realidad solo quiero besarte a ti y que estemos juntos, para que…!" Hinata murmuro.  
Entonces Hinata cerró sus ojos, levantando la cabeza para que Sasuke pudiera besarla, pero durante un par de segundos no sucedió nada lo que la confundió en realidad. Entonces de repente sintió que dos manos la levantaban en el aire, ella abrió sus ojos para ver que Sasuke la había levantado del suelo y lo mejor es que Sasuke estaba sonriendo, "Sabes algo…, estoy pensando a creer que realmente eres un ángel!" dijo Sasuke felizmente "enviada del cielo para mi!"  
Hinata amplio los ojos por la sorpresa de la calida sonrisa de Sasuke, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, Hinata sentía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento, así que ella puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y le beso la cabeza cuando el levanto su cabeza para ver a Hinata vio claramente que estaba sonrojada y lo sorprendió con una sonrisa y diciéndole,  
"Gracias por todo!"

Sasuke sonrió de vuelta, bajándola y entonces la abrazo, Hinata correspondió al abrazo felizmente, pero se sintió decepcionada cuando Sasuke la soltó "tenemos que alcanzarlos!" dijo Sasuke, Hinata suspiro y asintio.

Entonces Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la jalo para darle un beso, Hinata entonces pensó que eran como fuegos artificiales mientras se fundía en el beso con Sasuke. Luego se retiraron para tomar aire, Sasuke dijo "¿sabes que he querido besarte todo el día?"  
Hinata entonces pregunto: "¡Entonces ¿porque no lo hiciste cuando yo te lo permití?"

Sasuke dijo sonriendo: "la causa es por que te ves linda cuando estas sorprendida y estupefacta!"

Sasuke pensó que lo golpearía de nuevo, pero lo que ella dijo fue: "¡¿Por qué no corremos al cine? y el perdedor paga todo!"  
Sasuke entonces respondió, "Bueno, ¿por que no?"  
Hinata entonces lo empujo y salio corriendo. Mientras corría oyó gritar a Sasuke "Hey, eso es hacer trampa!"

"No establecí ninguna norma, salvo ganar!" Hinata reía mientras seguía corriendo. Solo le tomaron tres minutos antes de que ella pudiera ver el cine, pero justo cuando pensó que iba a ganar ella comenzó a escuchar unos pasos cerca, cuando volteo fue entonces cuando vio que Sasuke la estaba alcanzando rápidamente, ella comenzó a correr más rápido.

Hinata presintió que su dinero se iría volando.  
"Te estoy alcanzando!" dijo Sasuke bromeado y luego empezó a reír, Hinata empezó a disminuir la velocidad y pensó "OH, no!"  
"¿Qué te parece si tenemos un empate?" grito Sasuke, Hinata se mantuvo corriendo, pero dijo "Supongo que tendremos que dividir los gastos y el control de alguna forma!"  
Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no sabía a dónde iba, de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y ella se sorprendió, se dio vuelta para ver que los brazos pertenecían a Sasuke, el sonrió y dijo:  
"así que ambos hemos ganado!"  
Hinata miro y vio el cine justo enfrente de ellos, lo que significa que si ella hubiera seguido corriendo se habría golpeado fuertemente en la pared. Entonces volteo a ver a Sasuke que estaba sonriendo y dijo "¡entonces andando!"

Hinata asintió y sonrió en respuesta, ella lo abrazo muy apretado," ¡gracias a Dios por permitir que Sasuke me diera mi primer beso!" pensó Hinata.  
Entonces Hinata y Sasuke dijeron al unísono "¡Te quiero!"

El Final de Un juego de Romeo y Julieta

Después de todo lo que Hinata pasó para darse cuenta de que Amaba a Sasuke por fin llego a su final.

Solo quiero agradecer por haber leído cada capítulo que traduje de este gran fic, de la autoría de Kabutogirl93, además que le agradezco a ella por haber permitido que mi lo tradujera.

Sin más por el momento Muchas Gracias y Hasta pronto


End file.
